Comfort
by Sarasa Riani
Summary: Mammon mendapatkan tugas untuk menemani Boss mafia di Varia selama beberapa hari tanpa ditemani oleh anggota lainnya. Merasa tidak nyaman bersama orang asing membuat Mammon mencari rekan untuk pekerjaannya. FonXFem!Mammon (M for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Pairing : FonxFem!Mammon

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi, Fon melihatnya. Bel yang bermanja-manja pada Mammon dan Mammon yang bersikap lunak pada Bel. Padahal Mammon adalah orang yang sangat cuek dan tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, bagaimana bisa dia baik hanya kepada Bel.

Tanpa disadari orang-orang yang ada di sana, sang angin menatap kedua penjaga Varia dengan dahi berkerut dan tanpa senyum, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

"Mammon, Pangeran ingin makan sushi, temani," ucap Bel sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Mammon.

"Tidak mau,"

"Pangeran traktir,"

"Muu, baiklah,"

"Hee, Bel dan Mammon-san akrab ya," Tsuna yang merapihkan berkasnya tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anggota Varia.

"Ya~, Mammon-chan selalu memanjakan Bel-chan sih," ucap Lussuria sambil menyesap teh yang diberikan oleh Chrome.

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di markas Vongola yang berada di Jepang. Lussuria, Bel dan Mammon sedang mengurus berkas untuk memasukkan Fran ke dalam Varia dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Fon sedang datang berkunjung untuk menemui Reborn dan menunggu di ruang kerja Tsuna.

"Hmm, sebelum kalian pergi, aku ada permintaan untuk Varia," ucap Tsuna sebelum Bel menarik Mammon berdiri.

"Boss, ini," Chrome memberikan sebuah berkas kepada Tsuna yang diterima dengan senyum terima kasih.

"Sebenarnya, kita akan menjalin kerja sama dengan Famiglia yang baru, bernama Mangusta Famiglia. Tetapi, Boss dari Mangusta memiliki tawaran yang cukup sulit untuk kupenuhi tanpa bantuan kalian sebelum menjalin kerja sama secara formal," ucap Tsuna.

"Ara, apa yang mereka inginkan?" Lussuria membenarkan kacamatanya dan terlihat tertarik.

"Boss Mangusta, Fernando, ingin tinggal bersama Varia selama seminggu, ditemani asistennya," ucap Tsuna sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

"Ushishishi, apa dia gila? Dia ingin tinggal bersama kelompok assasin nomor 1 di dunia?" Bel tertawa seakan-akan itu hal terkonyol yang pernah di dengarnya.

"Muu, jangan bercanda. Varia bukan tempat hiburan. Kalau mau berwisata, suruh saja dia pergi ke Mafia Land," ucap Mammon dengan nada malas.

"Sebenarnya, dia punya satu syarat lagi selain tinggal di Varia," ucap Tsuna terlihat sulit melanjutkan kata-katanya. "dia secara pribadi ingin agar Mammon-san yang mendampinginya selama dia berada di Varia," ucap Tsuna dengan hati-hati.

"Muu?"

Fon mengernyitkan dahinya curiga mendengar hal itu. Kenapa harus Mammon?

"Ara? Kenapa Mammon-chan?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia sangat tertarik terhadap _Mist Arcobaleno_ ," ucap Tsuna tidak yakin.

"Aku menolak. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi pengasuh Boss mafia begitu," jawab Mammon tegas.

"Dia menambahkan, bersedia membayar berapapun jumlah uang yang diminta dimuka," tambah Tsuna.

"Aku terima," ucap Mammon cepat.

Tsuna hanya bisa memaklumi sifat serakah sang illusionis yang sudah dangat terkenal.

"Ushishishi, Mammy~ bukankah orang ini terdengar mencurigakan?" Bel mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Mammon menerima tawaran itu.

"Muu, tenang saja, akan kuminta uang dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak, bahkan berkali-kali lipat dari misi yang kita jalankan sebelumnya," ucap Mammon yang membuat semua orang di sana harus kembali memaklumi sifat serakah nya.

"Mou, Mammon-chan tidak boleh begitu. Tapi, kami tetap harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Boss dan Komandan," ucap Lussuria.

"Baiklah, karena Mammon-san sudah menerima tawarannya aku akan menunggu konfirmasi dari Xanxus-san dan Squalo-san," ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum.

Begitu Lussuria, Bel dan Mammon keluar dari ruangan itu, Fon membuka suaranya.

"Tsuna-kun, kalau aku boleh tahu, sepeti apa Boss Mangusta itu?"

"Tuan Fernando? Hmm, dari informasi yang kudapat, dia menjalankan bisnis secara bersih, belum lama membangun Famiglia nya dan orang yang hebat dalam menjalankan bisnisnya," ucap Tsuna sambil berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan kepribadiannya?"

"Seingatku dia dikenal baik oleh para kolega nya, hanya saja," Tsuna menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Eh, kudengar dia _playboy_ yang cukup parah dan suka mengejar wanita," ucap Tsuna, tiba-tiba teringat pada seorang dokter yang diragukan kredibilitasnya karena hanya mau merawat perempuan.

"Begitu ya," gumam Fon dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa, hanya saja aura yang dipancarkan entah kenapa membuat Tsuna merinding tidak nyaman.

Sebenarnya, intuisinya mengatakan ada 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan oleh Mangusta Famiglia dalam menjalankan bisnisnya. Tapi melihat senyum Fon dia mengurungkan niatnya.

XXXXX

"Muu, dia akan datang hari ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Mammon mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar berita dari Tsuna.

Disaat-saat Boss nya dan Squalo sedang menemui Famiglia lain untuk membicarakan pekerjaan dan hubungan bisnis, Bel sedang pergi menjalankan misi sambil mengajarkan Fran yang baru bergabung bersama Lussuria dan Levi.

"Aku malas bersosialisasi dengan orang yang tidak kukenal, muu. Kenapa harus disaat tidak ada orang begini," gumam Mammon sebal sambil membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat salju yang berjatuhan.

Andaikan saja Boss Mangusta tidak mengirimkan bayaran sebesar tiga kali lipat dari misi yang dijalani sebelumnya, dia pasti akan menolaknya. Sayang, uang sudah terlanjur diterima sehingga dia harus pasrah melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Seperti yang Tsuna katakan, Fernando, seorang laki-laki berusaia awal tiga puluhan dengan rambut berwarna cokelat kemerahan dan mata berwarna biru, bersama asistennya yang bertubuh besar dan berkulit gelap, Giorgio, atau Gio datang malam itu ke mansion Varia. Mammon dengan sikap seadanya menyambut mereka berdua.

"Kenalkan, saya adalah Fernando, Boss dari Mangusta Famiglia, tapi Nona bisa memanggil saya Fernan," ucap Fernan memperkenalkan diri sambil menyentuh tangan Mammon dan menciumnya.

' _Nona?'_ Mammon mendengus di dalam hati dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menarik tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Fernando.

Mammon sering kali mendengar berita bahwa banyak orang yang meragukan gender nya karena pakaiannya menyembunyikan gender nya dan tidak pernah ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nona' sebelumnya. Lagipula, dia lebih suka dianggap sebagai laki-laki.

"Dan ini adalah asistenku, Giorgio, atau Gio," ucap Fernando sambil melepaskan tangan Mammon perlahan, digantikan oleh bungkukkan hormat oleh Gio.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan mengantarkan anda ke kamar anda, lalu mengajak anda ke ruang makan," ucap Mammon sambil menunjukkan jalan.

Fernan dan Gio mengikuti dari belakang. Mereka jalan dalam diam. Mammon terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula, dia itu assassin bukan pelayan atau _hostess_ yang kerjanya mengajak bicara dan beramah-tamah. Ramah, tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Mungkin, karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan suasana yang sepi, Fernan berusaha mengajak Mammon bicara. Mulai dari Famiglia nya, hingga hal-hal pribadi. Bahkan, pembicaraan (secara sepihak) itu berlanjut selama makan malam. Mammon hanya menanggapi seadanya tanpa ada niat membuat pembicaraan menjadi lebih interaktif.

"Nona Mammon, apakah saya bisa meminta anda menemani saya minum sebentar?" Fernan tersenyum sambil memberikan gelas kepada Mammon.

 _Tidak._

Batin mengatakan hal lain, namun apa mau dikata. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan dan dia sudah dibayar untuk menemani pria itu.

"Baiklah," ucap Mammon sambil menerima gelas dan duduk di hadapan pria itu di beranda ruang tengah..

Fernan menuangkan wine ke gelas Mammon dan gelasnya, lalu mengajak Mammon bersulang yang dibalas oleh Mammon. Selagi mereka menikmati wine, Fernan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Mammon yang seringkali bersifat pribadi. Dan, seperti biasanya Mammon hanya menjawab dengan jawaban diplomatis atau seadanya.

"Hahaha, saya lihat anda ini kurang suka berbicara ya," ucap Fernan sambil tertawa, dia terlihat tertarik pada Mammon.

 _Sudah tahu masih diajak bicara!_

Mammon hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Fernan.

"Saya harap ini karena kita baru saja bertemu. Saya sangat ingin berbicara dengan Nona Mammon dan mengetahui Nona Mammon lebih dalam," ucapnya sambil meraih tangan Mammon yang ada di meja dan menggenggamnya sambil menatap Mammon dalam.

Mammon beruntung dia memakai jubah dan tudung, sehingga laki-laki di hadapannya tidak bisa melihat reaksi Mammon. Dia merasakan perasaan tidak enak melihat dari tingkah dan tatapan laki-laki itu padanya.

"Maaf, tapi saya dibayar untuk menemani anda selama di Varia, bukan berakrab-akrab dengan anda," ucap Mammon dengan tegas sambil menarik tangannya dan berdiri. "hari sudah mulai larut, setelah perjalanan jauh, saya rasa sebaiknya anda istirahat. Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali ke kamar saya," ucap Mammon sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Mammon seakan masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dan intens yang diberikan Fernan kepadanya dan hal itu membuatnya merasa kesal. Kalau bukan karena bayarannya, dia sudah mengutuk laki-laki tadi dengan mimpi buruk.

Mammon mengambil ponselnya dan menatap nama-nama di layar ponselnya. Teman-teman Varia nya baru akan pulang sekitar minggu depan atau bulan depan. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Siapa yang harus dia telpon?

Skull? Ah, dia malah akan membuat semuanya berantakan dan membuat Mammon semakin kesal. Luce? Kalau berurusan dengan laki-laki seperti itu sih, yang ada berdua dalam bahaya. Reborn? Rasanya mengesalkan meminta tolong pada orang yang berusaha menjadikan semua hal sebagai hiburan. Yang ada dia malah menungkan minyak ke dalam api. Lal? Colonello? Hmm, sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan _training camp_ bersama Basil dan beberapa anggota Vongola. Verde? Hah, dia tidak pernah peduli pada hal lain selain penelitiannya. Fon? Pasti akan diceramahi karena mengutamakan uang.

Mammon berpikir lama sambil menatap layar ponselnya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelpon Fon dengan ragu.

 _Bep_

 _Bep_

" _Ya, halo?"_

Mammon terdiam mendengar suara Fon. Apa yang mau dikatakannya? Dia takut berada di mansion bersama laki-laki aneh dan kelewat akrab yang baru dikenalnya? Memalukan, dia kan anggota Arcobaleno, mantan pemegang pacifier dan salah satu assasin terkuat.

" _Mammon? Kau ada di sana? Ada apa?"_

Suara Fon terdengar lembut dan perhatian seperti biasanya, bahkan terkesan sedikit khawatir.

" _Martial Arts_ sialan, datang ke mansion Varia secepatnya. Jangan lupa bawa barangmu, kau tinggal di sini selama beberapa waktu,"

BEP

Mammon segera mematikan ponselnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dia tidak ingin mendengar ceramah dan filsofi dari Fon.

XXXXX

"Muu!"

"Hai Mammon,"

Fon tersenyum ceria ketika Mammon membuka pintu mansion. Dia sempat heran siapa yang datang ke markas Varia sepagi itu dan tidak menyangka melihat sang ahli beladiri berdiri di sana dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini!" Mammon menyerukan pertanyaannya dengan nada kaget.

"Bukankah kemarin kamu yang menyuruhku datang ke Varia secepatnya?" Fon bertanya balik, masih tidak menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Mammon menganggukkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Fon akan datang secepat ini. Jujur saja, dia merasa sangat lega melihat Fon. Setidaknya, dia tidak harus berdua bersama orang yang suka menyentuhnya itu.

"Nona Mammon, siapakah itu?"

Mammon hampir terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Fernan tepat dibelakangnya. Orang itu suka sekali menginvasi daerah pribadi Mammon. Fon menatap Fernan heran, tetapi tidak menghilangkan senyum dan tatapan ramahnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Fon, teman Mammon," ucap Fon sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, salah satu dari Arcobaleno?" tanya Fernan dengan penasaran.

"Benar, saya adalah _Storm Arcobaleno_ , Fon," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Fernan, dengan nada tidak suka yang tidak disadari oleh Mammon.

Sayangnya sang ahli bela diri cukup jeli melihat rasa tidak suka laki-laki itu.

"Apa salahnya mengunjungi teman lama? Lagipula aku memang sudah berjanji untuk menginap di sini, benar kan Mammon?" Fon mengarahkan senyum andalannya ke arah Mammon.

"Itu benar," Mammon menganggukkan kepalanya. "masuklah, akan kuantarkan ke ruanganmu," ucap Mammon sambil membuka pintu semakin lebar, mempersilahkan Fon masuk.

Fon tersenyum dan menuruti perkataan Mammon, lalu mengikuti perempuan itu masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari Fernan.

"Hhh, sepertinya rencanaku akan menjadi sulit. Keberadaan _Storm Arcobaleno_ itu mengganggu," gumam Fernan sambil mengacak rambutnya.

XXXXX

"Ini kamarmu,"

Fon memasuki kamar itu dan meletakkan barang bawaannya. Mammon masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil memperhatikan Fon.

"Ne, Mammon, apa laki-laki tadi yang memintamu menemaninya selama ada di Varia?"

Fon membalikkan badannya dan menatap Mammon yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Iya,"

"Apakah aku boleh berasumsi bahwa kamu ingin aku datang ke sini berhubungan dengan pria itu?" Fon mendekati Mammon yang langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Entahlah. Kalau kau sudah selesai meletakkan barangmu, ayo sarapan," ucap Mammon, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Fon menghela napas sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Mammon ke ruang makan. Di sana dia berkenalan dengan Gio, asisten milik Fernan. Fernan datang tidak lama kemudian dan menghampiri Mammon, lalu mengangkat tangan Mammon dan menciumnya, seperti yang dia lakukan hari sebelumnya.

Fon menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya dengan baik, hasil dari latihan dan meditasi yang sering dilakukannya. Dia berhasil mempertahankan sikap lembut dan ramahnya, berkebalikan dengan keinginannya menarik Mammon menjauh dari orang itu.

"Selamat pagi, Nona. Maaf aku tidak sempat memberikan salamku padamu pagi tadi," ucap Fernan sambil menunjukkan senyumnya yang selalu berhasil membuat perempuan tersipu.

Sayang, kalau soal aura _cassanova_ , Mammon sudah cukup kebal mengingat Reborn yang selalu dapat memperdaya wanita dengan sikapnya yang _gentleman_ , Fon yang diam-diam memiliki banyak penggemar perempuan karena senyum lembut dan ramahnya yang anehnya malah membuat Mammon selalu kesal, Bel yang entah kenapa memiliki banyak penggemar walaupun sifatnya yang cukup psikopat juga seringainya yang seperti kucing Cheshire, juga Mukuro yang sering modus dengan para perempuan walaupun sudah memiliki Chrome.

Dengan kata lain, senyum Fernan sama sekali tidak memiliki pengaruh bagi Mammon dan Mammon hanya menarik tangannya pelan, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa," ucap Mammon singkat.

Fernan mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Mammon sambil tersenyum kepada Mammon, sedangkan Gio di sebelahnya. Fon duduk di sebelah Mammon. Selama sarapan, Fernan memperhatikan Mammon dengan tatapan yang intens. Fon, sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa tidak suka dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Fernan kepada Mammon. Tapi, yang bersangkutan malah tidak menyadarinya dan makan dengan tenang.

Setelah sarapan, Fernan meminta Mammon mengantarkannya berkeliling di mansion Varia. Mammon menyetujuinya dan mengantarkan Fernan berkeliling mansion. Fon dan Gio mengikuti Mammon dan Fernan di belakang mereka berdua.

Fernan orang yang cukup interaktif, dia berusaha mencari topik yang menarik untuk Mammon. Sayangnya untuk Mammon yang menarik hanya uang, sehingga komunikasi di antara mereka dapat dibilang tidak berjalan lancar.

Fon di belakang mereka sambil berbicara dengan Gio, berkali-kali mengawasi dengan waspada setiap kali Fernan menunjukkan gestur yang terlihat intim atau sengan dengaja berjalan mendekati Mammon.

Tetapi yang membuat Fon tenang adalah Mammon yang berusaha menjaga jarak setiap kali jarak diantara dirinya dan Fernan berkurang. Mungkin hal itu memang karena sifatnya yang selalu menjaga jarak jika bersama orang lain sehingga secara tidak sadar dia menjauh, atau mungkin memang dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Fernan yang kelewat akrab.

Fon hanya bisa mengulum senyum membayangkan kerutan di dahi Mammon yang pastinya semakin dalam dan bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah. Ekspresi yang paling sering ditunjukkannya kalau Fon sudah mulai menasehatinya.

Mammon melihat dari ekor matanya Fon yang sedang berusaha menahan senyum dan merasa kesal. Jujur saja, Mammon memang selalu merasa kesal setiap kali melihat senyum Fon.

Saat Fernan membuka salah satu ruang tamu lama dan melihat-lihat bagian dalamnya diikuti Gio, Mammon menarik kepang Fon dengan kasar saat laki-laki Asia itu berniat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ahli Bela Diri sialan, siapa yang minta kamu datang kesini hanya untuk senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat laki-laki itu mengajakku bicara," desis Mammon tajam, masih memegang kepang rambut Fon.

"Memangnya kamu mau aku bagaimana?" walaupun rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar, Fon masih tidak melepaskan senyum lembutnya dan bertanya pada Mammon dengan tatapan bingung.

Mammon mendengus mendengar perkataan Fon. Yah, memang dia belum mengatakan pada Fon alasan memanggilnya dari Cina.

"Kalau laki-laki itu mengajakku bicara, kau yang balas," ucap Mammon sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari kepangan Fon.

"Kenapa?" Fon menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku malas bicara dan tidak tertari berakrab-akrab dengan orang yang baru kutemui," ucap Mammon malas.

"Hei, ini kan pekerjaan yang kamu terima. Aku di sini untuk menemanimu, ingat? Bukan menggantikanmu bekerja," ucap Fon dengan dahi berkerut, membuat Mammon melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah sebal.

"Tenang saja, kalau aku lihat kamu mulai kesulitan, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, menjagamu," ucap Fon berusaha menenangkan Mammon yang kesal.

Mammon hanya mendengus mendengarnya, tetapi menuruti perkataan Fon dan mengikuti Fernan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Selama seharian mereka mengelilingi mansion Varia dan selama itu juga Fernan berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuh Mammon yang sayangnya gagal. Mammon sama sekali tidak menyadari niat Fernan sehingga saat Fernan berniat menggandeng tangan atau lengannya, memeluk bahunya atau menyentuhnya sedikitpun, Fon yang selalu mengganggu Fernan dengan cara halus.

Mansion Varia terlalu luas untuk di kelilingi dalam satu hari hingga tidak semua tempat mereka lihat. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam dan makan malam sudah disiapkan oleh para anggota Varia sehingga mereka mengakhiri kegiatan mereka.

"Nona Mammon, maukah anda menemani saya berbincang-bincang di kamar saya sebentar?" tanya Fernan saat Mammon sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya seorang diri.

"Baiklah," Mammon menjawab dengan tegas walaupun sempat ragu.

Dia berpikir untuk mengajak Fon juga, tapi sepertinya akan aneh kalau dia tiba-tiba mengajak Fon. Lagipula, dia tidak mau terlihat terlalu bergantung pada si Ahli Bela Diri tukang ceramah itu.

Begitu mereka sampai di kamar Fernan, Mammon duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar itu sementara Fernan menunangkan wine. Fernan memberikan segelas wine kepada Mammon dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil meminum wine miliknya.

"Jadi, kudengar hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang pernah bekerja di Varia,"

Mammon berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya ketika Fernan menyinggung gendernya. Dia tidak pernah suka ada yang menyinggung gendernya secara terang-terangan begini.

"Hebat sekali! Tetapi, aku penasaran. Wanita sehebat anda, apakah, sudah ada yang memberikan tanda pada tubuhmu ini?" Fernan bertanya dengan nada yang membuat Mammon bergidik jijik.

Tatapan intens laki-laki itu serta gerakannya yang berusaha memperkecil jarak diantara mereka membuat Mammon ingin menendangnya atau memberinya peringatan dengan ilusinya. Tapi bayaran yang dibayarkan cukup besar dan berhasil membuat Mammon menahan dirinya.

"Nona, kalau belum ada yang memberikannya, izinkan aku untuk memberikannya padamu," ucap Fernan sambil mengamati Mammon dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak perlu,"

Mammon bisa merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri karena jijik melihat tatapan dan cara bicara Fernan.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku ini bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah karena ditolak sekali lho, Apalagi masih belum ada yang memberikannya padamu kan?"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menyentuh paha Mammon, membuat sang ilusionis tidak bisa menahannya dan menghipnotis pria itu tertidur.

"Gawat,"

Mammon berhasil menangkap gelas wine milik Fernan sebelum laki-laki itu menjatuhkannya, Saat Fernan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah Mammon, dia segera berdiri dan menghindari laki-laki itu, membiarkannya terjatuh ke lantai.

Ya, Mammon lebih mementingkan wine milik tamunya karena khawatir jika terjatuh akan menodai sofa dan karpet, sehingga memikirkan biaya cuci dan ganti perabotan. Dia lebih memilih membiarkan tamunya terjatuh ke lantai. Setelah meletakkan dua gelas di meja, dia menggunakan kinesisnya untuk meletakkan Fernan di atas kasurnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengangkat Fernan dengan kemampuannya sendiri mengingat kekuatan fisiknya sangat lemah.

Begitu selesai meletakkan Fernan di atas kasurnya, Mammon segera keluar dari kamar itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup, dia bersender di pintu kamarnya.

" _Jangan bicara begitu. Aku ini bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah karena ditolak sekali lho, Apalagi masih belum ada yang memberikannya padamu kan?"_

Mammon kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri karena jijik mengingat kata-kata dan sikap Fernan tadi.

"Ini…benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Mammon dengan kesal.

 _To be continue…_

XXXXX

Haii! Selamat Valentine semua!

Maafkan Sacchan yang ga kelar-kelar ngerjain LSIA tapi terus-terusan buat fanfict lain yaa

Sacchan bener-bener suka sama mereka berdua sih!

Jadi, **Comfort** akan update setiap **Rabu** sampai chapter terakhir saat **White Day!**

Please review, kritik dan saran yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Pairing: FonxFem!Mammon

Rating: T+/M

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BLAM

Mammon menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu selama beberapa saat. Tubuhnya kembali merinding mengingat ekspresi dan tatapan dari sang Don Mangusta. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak di dada yang sejak tadi menghinggapinya.

Pandangannya lalu menatap ke arah ruangan yang baru dimasukinya, mencari si pemilik kamar. Dia mendengar suara dari kamar mandi dan menghela napas, berniat menunggu Fon keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu duduk di tepi kasur Fon. Fantasma bergerak dari kepala Mammon dan menghampiri Lichi yang sedang tidur di sebuah keranjang di meja. Lichi terbangun melihat Fantasma dan bergeser, memberikan tempat untuk temannya tidur bersama.

Mammon yang memperhatikan Fantasma dan Lichi tidur mengambil satu bantal kecil yang ada di atas kasur dan memeluknya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa resahnya. Dia mulai menyesali menerima tawaran menemani Boss Mangusta itu. Seharusnya dia meminta bayaran sepuluh kali lipat.

Cklek

"Huh, Mammon?"

Fon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut terurai yang masih basah, handuk tersampir di bahunya dan bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana putihnya yang biasa. Mammon mengangkat pandangannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dan menatap Fon. Baru pertama kali dia melihat rambut sang Ahli Beladiri terurai begitu.

"Sedang apa disini, kau ada perlu denganku?" Fon kembali mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang diletakkan di lehernya.

Melihat Mammon di kamarnya, duduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal benar-benar bukan kondisi yang bagus untuk kesehatan mental.

"Tidak juga. Memangnya tidak boleh?" ucap Mammon dengan sebal.

' _Tidak boleh! Bahaya!'_ Fon membatin sambil menelan ludah, tetapi menyembunyikannya dengan senyum.

"Bukan tidak boleh, hanya saja kukira kau menungguku," ucap Fon sambil tersenyum lembut pada Mammon, tidak ingin Mammon salah paham dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sedang menghindari Fernan," ucap Mammon akhirnya.

"Lho, memang kenapa? Kukira kamu bersedia menemaninya karena sudah dibayar?" tanya Fon dengan penasaran menyadari sikap gelisah Mammon.

Melihat Mammon tidak berniat menjawab dengan cepat dan masih berpikir, Fon berjalan ke arah meja di samping tempat tidurnya dan menuangkan air minum ke gelas.

"Ne,"

"Hm?"

Fon mengambil gelasnya dan meneguknya ketika Mammon akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Apa kau mau 'menandai' diriku? "

UHK

Fon tersedak air minumnya mendengar pertanyaan Mammon. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan mendengarnya. Dia meletakkan air minumnya di meja dan menatap Mammon yang sepertinya menatap dirinya bingung.

"Maaf Mammon, sepertinya aku tidak mendengar apa yang kamu katakan dengan benar. Bisa tolong ulangi lagi?" Fon menelan ludah, berusaha menunjukkan senyumnya yang sedikit tidak seperti biasanya, terlihat kaku.

"Kubilang, 'apa kau mau 'menandai' diriku'?" Mammon mengulangi pertanyannya dengan nada bingung.

Fon mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyentuh kepalanya sambil menghela napas yang membuat Mammon semakin bingung. Tiba-tiba Fon menatap Mammon dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari tatapan yang pernah diberikan oleh Fon selama ini. Tatapan yang tajam, membuat Mammon merinding.

"Apa kau sadar apa yang kau tanyakan?" Fon bertanya pada Mammon tanpa senyumnya yang biasa, membuat Mammon terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Memangnya apa, muu?" Mammon terdengar tidak yakin mengatakan hal itu.

Apakah Fon marah? Fon tidak pernah marah walaupun Mammon bersikap kurang ajar, kasar, dan egois. Dia selalu menanggapi sikap buruk Mammon dengan senyumnya yang lembut dan ramah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan hal itu?" Fon mengernyitkan dahinya sambil berjalan ke arah Mammon.

Mammon, tanpa sadar sedikit menggeser tubuhnya menjauh ketika Fon mendekat.

"I-itu," Mammon kesulitan mengatakan alasannya.

Apa yang mau dikatakannya? Dia mendapat tindak pelecehan seksual dari kliennya? Pasti diceramahi habis-habisan.

Mammon yang terlalu serius menimbang-nimbang akan mengatakan hal jujur atau tidak, tidak menyadari Fon yang bergerak mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mammon,"

"Mu?"

Mammon menolehkan kepalanya yang tertunduk dan hampir terlonjak kaget melihat Fon begitu dekat dengannya. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sedikit menjauh.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Mammon sambil berusaha menyembunyikan sikap gugup nya.

"Bukankah aku datang ke sini sesuai permintaanmu? Aku ingin meminta sedikit bayaran atas jasa yang kuberikan," ucap Fon dengan senyumnya yang biasa, menyembunyikan niat terselubungnya.

"Apa!" suara Mammon meninggi, terdengar tidak terima.

"Tenang saja aku tidak meminta uang darimu," ucap Fon sambil mengibaskan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan Mammon yang terlihat marah dan kesal.

"Muu, lalu apa yang kau mau?" Mammon mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tumben sekali dia meminta imbalan.

Fon menunjukkan senyum lembutnya sebelum menjawab perkataan Mammon.

"Aku mau kamu melepaskan tutup kepalamu selama kita berdua, berada di ruangan ini," ucap Fon dengan senyum ceria.

"A-apa? Tidak!" Mammon berkata dengan defensif sambil menarik tutup kepalanya agar lebih menutupi kepalanya. "permintaanmu tidak masuk akal, aku tidak mau!" ucap Mammon dengan cepat.

"Oh, kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi di sini? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke Cina saja," ucap Fon sambil berdiri dari posisinya.

"Jangan!"

Mammon yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Fon panik begitu melihat Fon yang berdiri, tanpa sadar menarik lengan kiri Fon dengan kedua tangannya yang mungil. Dia tidak mau ditinggal berdua dengan _cassanova playboy_ mesum itu dan asistennya. Memang, dia bisa saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Don Mangusta agar tidak berani macam-macam padanya, tapi dia sedang bekerja dan harus bersikap profesional.

Melihat Mammon yang panik dan tangan kecilnya yang memegang lengannya, ekspresi wajah Fon melembut. Tangannya yang bebas menyentuh kedua tangan Mammon yang ada di lengannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Fon dengan lembut, membuat Mammon meneguk ludah.

"Ba-baiklah," gumam Mammon pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Fon.

Fon kembali duduk di sebelah Mammon dan memperhatikan Mammon yang dengan berat hati dan ragu melepaskan tudung kepalanya. Fon masih ingat kali pertama dia melihat Mammon tanpa tudungnya adalah saat mereka belum terkena kutukan, masih tinggal satu atap dengan para Arcobaleno lainnya.

Saat itu seperti biasa semuanya sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah dan Mammon sedang menghitung uangnya ketika Skull yang sedang bosan dan sangat penasaran dengan wajah Mammon menarik tudung kepalanya. Tentu saja setelah itu Skull harus merasakan insomnia dan halusinasi selama hampir sebulan karena Mammon sangat marah padanya.

Rambut berwarna ungu, mata berwarna violet, kulit putih yang hampir terlihat transparant, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda yang bilapisi lipstick ungu tipis. Siapapun yang melihat Mammon saat itu kaget, tidak menyangka wajah asli Mammon sangatlah cantik. Bahkan, tanpa kemampuan ilusionisnya, mereka yakin Mammon bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi dan uang dengan menggunakan penampilan saja. Tetapi hal tersebut mustahil mengingat sifat tertutup gadis itu.

"Cantik," ucap Fon tanpa sadar sambil memperhatikan Mammon yang menunduk karena merasa tidak nyaman tanpa tudungnya.

"A-aku tidak butuh basa-basi darimu, muu," ucap Mammon sambil membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di pipinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bercanda," ucap Fon diikuti tawa kecilnya yang membuat Mammon semakin kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi, Mammon?" Fon kembali menarik perhatian Mammon dengan senyum ramah yang berusaha dipertahankannya. "kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

Fon tahu, kalau dia tidak mengalihkan perhatian Mammon seperti sekarang Mammon pasti tidak akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Walaupun, dia memang sangat ingin melihat wajah cantik yang terlalu sayang untuk ditutupi itu. Dia tidak boleh menunjukkan emosi negatifnya, atau Mammon akan menarik diri.

Mammon sedikit melihat Fon yang tersenyum ke arahnya dari ekor matanya dan menghela napas pelan.

"Tadi Fernan mengajakku minum di kamarnya, lalu menanyakan apakah tubuhku sudah 'ditandai' dan memaksa akan memberikannya kalau tidak ada," ucap Mammon dengan suara pelan sambil melirik ke arah Fon yang masih memasang senyumnya.

Fon masih berusaha mempertahankan senyum lembutnya, menahan marah dan perasaan ingin menghajar sang Don Mangusta yang sudah berani mengatakan hal kurang ajar pada Mammon _nya. Miliknya._

"Lalu?" dengan suara yang ramah, Fon memberikan dorongan kepada Mammon untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Di-dia memegang pa-pahaku," Mammon menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, melihat Fon yang masih terlihat ramah dan tidak menyadari aura Fon yang berubah, dia menambahkan. "karena aku kaget aku menghipnotisnya tertidur. Tapi, seharusnya saat ini dia sudah sadar," ucap Mammon mengakhiri ceritanya.

Fon mengamati Mammon yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman, bahkan sebelum perempuan itu membuka tudungnya. Ternyata, itu alasannya. Dia mengamati raut kesal Mammon yang cukup jelas. Kelihatannya perempuan itu menyesal menerima tawaran ini.

"Batalkan saja tugas ini," ucap Fon memberi saran.

"Apa? Tidak, dia sudah membayar di muka, muu!" Mammon membantah Fon dengan dahi berkerut.

Mammon terlihat memainkan bantal kecil yang ada di sebelahnya dengan bingung. Bingung bagaimana mengatasi kliennya itu.

Seumur-umur belum pernah dia mendapat tugas seperti ini. Biasanya hanya tugas pembunuhan, pengintaian, pencarian informasi atau pengawalan.

"Lalu, apa maksud permintaanmu tadi?" Fon meneguk ludahnya, mengingat pertanyaan awal Mammon.

"Muu?"

"Memberikan tanda,"

"Memangnya apa? Bukankah itu seperti memberikan cincin tunangan? Memberikan perhiasan atau barang kan?" Mammon menatap Fon dengan tatapan polosnya, membuat Fon kembali menelan ludah.

Tanpa tudungnya, tatapan tidak-berdosa-tidak-tahu-apa-apa milik Mammon terlihat sangat jelas, membuat Fon hampir tidak bisa mempertahankan kepala dinginnya. Manik violet yang mengerjap dengan bingung menatapnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Bukan,"

"Muu?"

Fon hampir tidak bisa menahan dirinya melihat Mammon yang tanpa pertahanan, sangat berkebalikan dengan sikapnya saat bersama dengan Fernan. Dia mendekati Mammon dan menatap Mammon dengan tatapan yang tajam, kembali membuat Mammon merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kau tahu, itu seperti _kiss mark_ ," ucap Fon dengan suara yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"H-huh?"

"Kamu mau aku memberikannya padamu?" Fon kembali menampilkan senyumnya, berniat mengalilhkan pembicaraan dengan candaan.

"Boleh saja," Mammon menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak yakin.

"Eh?"

"Kalau itu bisa membuat Boss Mangusta menjaga jarak denganku, boleh saja," ucap Mammon masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan ragu.

Fon menghela napas mendengar perkataan Mammon. Sepertinya perempuan itu sama sekali tidak menyadari tawaran yang diberikannya, seperti memberikan seekor kelinci kepada serigala yang kelaparan. Fon menatap Mammon yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

"Hei," masih menundukkan kepalanya, Mammon menarik perhatian sang _Martial Arts_. "A-apa itu sakit?"

Fon menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti maksud dari Mammon.

" _Kiss mark_ yang kau bilang,"

Fon mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, dan mengingat sesuatu. Ilusionis memiliki fisik yang lemah, dan benci sakit secara fisik.

"Hentikan pembicaraan ini, Mammon. Kau tidak seharusnya meminta sembarang orang melakukan hal itu padamu," Fon berusaha menasehati Mammon yang dibalas dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku tidak meminta sembarang orang, kan aku meminta tolong padamu, muu. Lagipula kau pikir aku mau disentuh orang lain," ucap Mammon kesal.

Fon meletakkan kedua sikunya diatas lutut dan menutup wajahnyadengan kedua tangannya frustasi. Kata-katanya itu membuat Fon benar-benar ingin menyerangnya sekarang juga.

Mammon benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan, mengira Fon marah padanya dan menatap Fon dengan pandangan khawatir selama sesaat.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak permintaanmu?"

"Aku akan minta tolong pada orang lain,"

"Siapa?"

Fon mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Mammon dengan serius. Mammon mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha memikirkan siapa yang bisa membantunya. Anggota Varia masih menjalankan misi. Reborn dan Colonello sudah punya kekasih. Skull? Membayangkan anak berisik itu didekatnya saja sudah membuat kesal.

"Verde?" gumam Mammon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya tidak yakin.

Verde seorang ilmuwan, hanya peduli pada penelitiannya. Menyuruhnya melakukan hal itu pilihan yang buruk karena dia kemungkinan besar tidak memiliki pengalaman dan mungkin akan terasa sakit? Mammon mengernyitkan dahinya kesal sambil memikirkan siapa yang bisa dimintai tolong. Tidak mungkin dia menyuruh para bawahannya.

"Mammon, naiklah ke tempat tidur,"

Mammon menaikkan alisnya, menatap Fon yang menundukkan kepalanya, dengan heran. Merasakan aura Fon yang tidak seperti biasanya, Mammon memutuskan untuk mengikuti perkataannya dan melepas sepatu bootsnya.

"Kau marah?" Mammon bertanya dengan nada hati-hati saat sudah duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur Fon, memeluk bantal kecil yang belum dilepasnya.

"Menurutmu?" Fon membalikkan badannya dan merangkak mendekati Mammon dengan tatapan tajam dan senyum yang membuat Mammon merinding.

Nafsu duniawi Mammon sepertinya semuanya dia curahkan kepada uang, sehingga hal-hal duniawi lainnya dia abaikan. Bagaimana bisa dia sepolos itu?

"Mammon, lepaskan jubahmu,"

Mammon menelan ludah melihat Fon yang ada dihadapannya. Seperti bukan Fon. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan dalam, senyum yang ditampilkannya bukan senyum lembut maupun ramah, bahkan lebih terlihat seperti seringai. Jantung Mammon berdebar kencang. Ekspresi pertama yang dilihat Mammon selain ekspresi lembut, ramah, peduli dan perhatian milik Fon. Bahkan saat menjalankan misi atau sedang bertarung saja ekspresinya tidak seperti itu.

Fon terlihast seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Mammon menelan ludah, melihat kemiripan sisi 'buas' dari rekan Arcobalenonya dan sang _Cloud Guardian_ Vongola. Sepertinya Mammon sedikit paham perasaan lawan Hibari yang melarikan diri sebelum melawannya. Fon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mammon, membuat Mammon kaget.

BUKK

"Mammon?"

Fon menggeser bantal kecil yang digunakan Mammon menutupi wajah Fon dan menatap Mammon dengan alis terangkat. Karena panik, Mammon mendorong bantal yang dipegangnya ke wajah Fon dengan cukup kencang.

"E-ekspresimu itu seram sekali, muu! Wajahmu barusan bahkan lebih seram daripada keponakanmu yang mengincar 'mangsa' nya!" Mammon berseru dengan panik.

JLEB

' _Lebih seram dari Kyoya?'_

Seakan ada pisau tidak terlihat yang menusuk hati Fon mendengar perkataan Mammon barusan. Dirinya dikenal sebagai Ahli Beladiri _gentleman_ yang lembut dan ramah kepada siapapun, disebut lebih menyeramkan dari keponakannya yang maniak bertarung?

Fon menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyadari sesuatu. Tangan Mammon yang sebelah menggenggam seprai tempat tidurnya dengan erat. Sangat erat, bahkan Fon dapat melihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tidak hanya itu, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik Mammon juga terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Seketika, Fon merasakan perasaan bersalah. Kalau begini, apa bedanya dirinya dengan Fernan? Fon menghela napas keras yang membuat Mammon kaget dan kembali panik. Melihat Mammon yang terlihat panik, Fon menyentuh tangan Mammon yang menggenggam seprai dengan lembut dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Mammon dari seprai itu.

Mammon yang merasakan tangan Fon melepaskan genggamannya pada seprai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Fon yang tersenyum menenangkan ke arahnya. Tanpa sadar, Mammon merasakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih tenang melihat Fon yang sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu takut," ucap Fon dengan senyum lembutnya.

"A-Aku tidak takut, muu!" Mammon membantah perkataan Fon dengan kerutan kesal di dahinya, membuat Fon tertawa kecil.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Baiklah, baiklah,"

Melihat Fon yang sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya membuat Mammon lebih tenang dan membuka jubahnya selagi Fon menghentikan tawanya. Tawa Fon berhenti melihat Mammon melepaskan jubahnya.

"A-aku tidak perlu membuka bajuku…kan?" suara Mammon terdengar malu dan ragu.

"Tidak perlu!" Fon menjawab dengan cepat, membuat Mammon menghela napas lega.

"Uh, tapi kamu harus membuka beberapa kancing kemejamu bagian atas," Fon menambahkan.

Mammon menganggukkan kepalanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, setiap kancing yang terbuka membuat suhu badan Fon semakin meningkat. Dia berusaha mengingat meditasi yang dilakukannya selama ini, saat dia melihat Mammon berniat membuka kancing di depan dadanya, tangan Fon bergerak cepat menggenggam tangan Mammon.

"Tidak perlu, ini cukup," ucap Fon terdengar sedikit panik.

Mammon menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku dan menatap Fon, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Fon merasakan tatapannya yang mengarah pada bagian kemeja Mammon yang terbuka menjadi tajam. Dia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak membuat Mammon takut.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memulainya," gumam Fon sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Mammon.

"Um,"

Fon mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Mammon yang menatap ke arah lain dengan pipi merah bergumam.

"La-lakukan dengan lembut, muu,"

Fon meneguk ludahnya. Kenapa dia harus mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan sikap seperti itu? Mammon terlihat sangat manis dan imut.

"Hn,"

Fon membungkukkan badannya dan menatap kulit putih Mammon dengan seksama sebelum menjilatnya.

"Kyak!" Mammon terlonjak kaget saat Fon menjilat bagian antara leher dan pundaknya.

Fon tersenyum mendengar suara imut yang dikeluarkan Mammon, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun dan terus menjilati kulit putih itu.

"Uh, hnn," Mammon menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Mammon terangkat memegang kedua bahu Fon yang terus memajukan tubuhnya mendekati tubuh Mammon. Merasakan tubuh Mammon yang bergerak mundur, Fon meletakkan satu tangannya ke punggung Mammon dan menahan tubuhnya bergerak. Fon mulai menghisap dan mengigit pelan kulit Mammon yang sensitif hingga membuat Mammon hampir tidak bisa menahan suaranya.

' _Manisnya,'_

Fon menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi Mammon. Tubuh yang sangat sensitif, sudah bereaksi seperti ini hanya dengan _kiss mark_. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal lainnya? Menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain? _Lebih._ Fon ingin lebih menyentuh tubuh Mammon, melihat ekspresi dan reaksi lainnya yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Satu tangan Fon terangkat ke arah paha Mammon.

Cklek

"Nona Mammon?"

Mammon yang kaget mendengar suara Fernan yang tiba-tiba, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Fon sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang pemuda Asia, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Fon menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Fernan yang berada di pintu.

"Maaf, kami sedang 'sibuk', bisa tolong tutup pintunya?" Fon menunjukkan senyum sensualnya yang membuat Fernan meneguk ludah dan segera menutup pintu setelah menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Muu, aku lupa memberitahu kamar tamu ini dipakai olehmu," ucap Mammon sambil menghela napas dan menatap Fon.

Fon hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat mata Mammon yang berkaca-kaca, wajahnya yang masih terlihat memerah dan bibirnya memerah, sedikit bengkak karena Mammon menggigitnya untuk menahan desahannya. Perlu ditambahkan pakaian yang terbuka, menampilkan kulit bahunya yang putih dan 'tanda' yang baru saja dibuat olehnya.

Fon sedikit bersyukur Fernan mengganggu aktivitasnya, atau sebentar lagi dia akan melakukan tindak kriminal berupa pemerkosaan terhadap teman Arcobalenonya. Tapi, tetap saja tatapannya terpaku pada bibir basah berwarna merah dihadapannya. Tergoda untuk mencicipinya, apakah rasanya akan sama seperti rasa susu stroberi yang sering diminum oleh sang pemilik bibir?

DUAK

"Mu!"

Mammon membulatkan matanya kaget saat Fon menonjok wajahnya sendiri hingga pipinya terlihat merah.

"Uh, Mammon kurasa aku sudah selesai. Rapihkan kembali pakaianmu, jangan lupa pakai tudungmu lalau kembalilah kekamarmu untuk istirahat, aku mau mandi," ucap Fon sambil memegang wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit bengkak dan beranjak dari kasur tanpa menatap Mammon sedikitpun.

Walaupun sudah memukul wajahnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa berdenyut, lebih daripada wajahnya dan dia membutuhkan mandi air dingin sekarang untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya dan pikirannya. Mammon hanya mengerjapkan matanya antara bingung dan kaget karena Fon yang tiba-tiba sudah beranjak menjauh darinya. Dia menatap heran Fon yang masuk ke kamar mandi. Bukankah tadi dia baru selesai mandi?

Tangan Mammon terangkat, menyentuh bagian antara leher dan bahunya yang masih terasa sedikit panas. Dia masih bisa merasakan saat Fon melakukan hal tadi padanya. Dia merasakan kehilangan kehangatan tubuh Fon.

Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengancingkan kemejanya, lalu memakai sepatunya dan memakai tudungnya. Setelah memakai pakaiannya, Mammon berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan ragu mengingat reaksi Fon padanya. Apakah Fon marah padanya? Kenapa dia menonjok dirinya sendiri?

Walaupun tidak mau mengakuinya, Mammon takut kalau Fon sampai marah padanya. Apakah dia melakukan kesalahan sampai membuat Fon marah seperti itu?

Cklek

"Mammon? Kau masih di sini?"

Mammon membalikkan badannya dan melihat Fon yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Air masih menetes dari tubuhnya yang sedang dikeringkan dengan handuk.

"Ada apa?"

Fon menatap Mammon dengan senyumnya dan mendekati Mammon. Mammon tidak langsung menjawab dan menatap pipi kiri Fon yang bengkak.

"Apa kau marah?" gumam Mammon pelan.

"Hm? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Fon sedikit menaikkan alisnya, melihat Mammon membuang muka, dia teringat apa yang dilakukannya sebelum meninggalkan Mammon.

"Oh, aku tidak marah padamu kok," ucap Fon menenangkan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan skeptis dari Mammon.

"Muu, bohong. Lalu kenapa kau menonjok wajahmu sendiri? Kau mulai gila ya?"

"Mungkin begitu," Fon tertawa melihat reaksi Mammon.

Mana mungkin dia bilang kalau dia memang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dan ingin melakukan hal-hal buruk pada rekannya itu. Yang ada Mammon akan menjauhinya.

Mammon tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi menundukkan kepalanya kesal, membuat Fon menghela napas.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Mammon. Aku hanya berusaha menjaga diriku agar tidak melakukan hal yang kusesali nanti," ucap Fon dengan pandangan menerawang yang membuat Mammon bingung.

"Wajahmu," Mammon mengangkat tangannya, berniat menyentuh wajah Fon ketika tangan Fon menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Mammon, sepertinya kau lelah. Hari sudah semakin malam, besok kau harus menemani Tuan Fernan kan? Istirahatlah," ucap Fon cepat dengan tersenyum lebar dan ceria sambil mendorong Mammon keluar dari kamarnya "selamat malam," ucap Fon sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya tepat di depan Mammon.

Mammon mengerjapkan matanya bingung sebelum menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam mengawasinya dan menyeringai ketika melihat dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hhh, dia benar-benar perlu meningkatkan kewaspadaan dirinya," gumam Fon sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Kalau tadi Mammon menyentuhnya, bisa-bisa dia kehilangan kendali. Sambil menghela napas, Fon berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya, memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membuat sang kabut menyadari posisinya sebagai perempuan. Dan juga perasaannya.

 _To be continue…._

XXXX

Haii, terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ini!

Untuk **Orange Cielo** terima kasih banyak sudah menjadikan ini favorit!

Untuk jaga-jaga, rate nya dinaikin dari **T** jadi **M** yaa.

Kayaknya ga banyak yang tertarik sama pairing ini ya?

Next story kalian pilih siapa?

1\. Bel x Fem!Fran

2\. Reborn x Luce

3\. Bel x Haru

4\. Hibari x Haru

5\. Xanxus x Haru

6\. Xanxus x Chrome

7\. Fon x Fem! Mammon

8\. Tsuna x Kyoko

9\. Mukuro x Chrome

10\. Hibari x Chrome

11\. OC x …

Atau kalau mau yang lain boleh ditulis di kolom komentar

So, kritik, review dan sarannya di tunggu yaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Pairing: FonxFem!Mammon

Rating: M (for safety)

 **Orange Cielo :** Ahh, ternyata kita samaa! Pairing favorit no.1 aku juga si FonxMammon ini, apalagi dari di manga pas Arcobaleno arc itu! Okee, FonxFem!Mammon akan dipertimbangkan. Makasih ya review dan semangatnya~

 **Shera-Than:** Haii juga! Makasih lho sudah di favorit ini cerita, asalkan ada yang baca, kerja keras Sacchan terbayarkan #abaikanini. Makasih juga lho review nya yang sangat menambah semangat! Akan dipertimbangkan MukuroxChrome. Klo OCx….. mau siapa? Siap! Sesuai janji ini tinggal 2 chapter lagi sampe _White Day_.

Please enjoy this story~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fon menatap cermin dihadapannya dan menghela napas. Wajahnya sedikit membiru karena dia memukul wajahnya sendiri cukup keras semalam. Setidaknya, dia berhasil menahan dirinya agar tidak menyentuh Mammon sembarangan.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Fon berjalan menuju ruang makan dan bertemu dengan Fernan. Fernan menatap Fon selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan membalas salam yang diberikan Fon.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Fernan, Tuan Gio," Fon memberikan senyum khas miliknya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Fon,"

"Ah, selamat pagi, Tuan Fon. Kelihatannya pagi ini anda mengalami kejadian yang buruk?" Fernan bertanya dengan nada hati-hati sambil mengamati wajah Fon yang sedikit lebam.

"Oh, ini? Aku kurang hati-hati, jadi begini," Fon tertawa ringan seakan baru melakukan kecerobohan kecil.

Tidak lama kemudian Mammon memasuki ruangan itu. Seperti biasa, Fernan menyapa Mammon sambil mencium tangannya, membuat dahi Mammon mengernyit tidak suka yang untungnya tidak terlihat. Fon menatap hal itu dengan satu alis terangkat, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Setelah Fernan melepaskan tangan Mammon, dia langsung duduk di kursinya. Mammon yang melihat Fon duduk di sebelahnya menatap wajah Fon yang membengkak hingga pelayan menuangkan air minum untuk mereka.

Fon mengabaikan tatapan Mammon dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Selesai sarapan, Fernan meminta Mammon menemaninya jalan-jalan di taman Varia yang disetujui dengan mudah. Kali ini, setelah mendengar apa yang dilakukan Fernan kepada Mammon semalam, Fon berjalan di sisi kanan Mammon, sedangkan Fernan di sisi kiri Mammon.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Fernan berjalan sambil berusaha mengurangi jaraknya dengan Mammon. Kali ini, Mammon terlihat seperti pikirannya tidak fokus dan tidak menyadari Fernan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Fon mengernyitkan dahinya, tapi tidak mungkin dia menarik Mammon tiba-tiba. Akan terlihat aneh kalau dia melakukannya.

"Nona Mammon, tidak hanya dengan Vongola, bagaimana kalau antara Mangusta dan Varia kita juga mengadakan kontrak kerja sama yang khusus?" ucap Fernan sambil meletakkan lengannya ke bahu Mammon, merangkul bahu gadis itu.

"Mu!"

Mammon terkejut merasakan lengan asing di bahunya, membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Untunglah tudung yang di pakainya menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat.

"Kalau untuk urusan kerja sama, anda bisa membicarakannya dengan Komandan Squalo atau Boss," ucap Mammon sopan dengan nada formal sambil melepaskan lengan yang ada di bahunya, membuat Fernan mengernyit tidak puas.

Setelah melepaskan lengan Fernan yang berada di bahunya, tanpa sadar Mammon berjalan mendekat ke arah Fon, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dan rasa aman berada di dekat sang ahli bela diri.

"Mohon maaf Tuan Fernan, tetapi akan lebih baik kalau anda menjaga jarak dengan Mammon. Karena, dia tidak suka disentuh oleh sembarang orang," ucap Fon dengan senyum ramah tetapi dengan nada protektif sambil melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang Mammon.

"Hmm, kalau boleh saya tahu, apakah Nona Mammon dan Tuan Fon ini adalah kekasih?" Fernan bertanya dengan tatapan memicing, terlihat menginterogasi.

"Bukan," ucap Mammon cepat membuat Fernan menyeringai dan Fon tertohok.

Memang mereka bukan kekasih, tapi mendengar Mammon menyangkal hal itu dengan cepat dan tegas membuatnya merasa sedih dan kecewa. Tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Dia hanya bisa tetap menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, bukankah berarti Tuan Fon tidak sepantasnya menyentuh Nona Mammon karena bukan siapa-siapa?" Fernan bertanya dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Aku mengizinkannya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dengan Fon," ucap Mammon tegas sambil menggenggam lengan baju Fon, membuat Fon dan Fernan membulatkan mata mereka terkejut.

"Begitulah," ucap Fon dengan senyum cerah berusaha menguasai dirinya, tidak bisa menyembunyiksn rasa senangnya mendengar perkataan Mammon.

Andaikan mereka hanya berdua, Fon merasa dia tidak akan dapat berpikir jernih dan mungkin menyerang rekannya itu di tempat. Diam-diam dia menelan ludah, berusaha menahan hasratnya yang hampir di ambang batas mendengar perkataan sang ilusionis.

Fernan yang tidak menyangka mendengar perkataan Mammon, menjadi lebih pendiam selama mereka menyusuri taman Varia. Sedangkan, Fon sendiri hampir tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya setiap kali secara tidak sadar Mammon selalu mengikutinya, berada di dekatnya.

Mungkin, hal itu hanyalah insting bawah sadarnya karena dia tidak nyaman berada di dekat Fernan. Tapi, melihat Mammon mendekatinya membuat dadanya terasa hangat karena itu berarti Mammon nyaman dan merasa aman berada di dekatnya.

XXXXX

Fon memejamkan matanya merasakan air hangat mengalir membasahi kepalanya.

" _Aku mengizinkannya. Aku tidak keberatan kalau dengan Fon,"_

Pikirannya melayang mengingat kegiatan mereka kemarin malam. Leher putih yang jenjang, wangi lavender yang lembut, bibir merah yang basah, wajah yang merona, manik violet yang berkilau dengan tatapan sayu yang menggoda, serta desahan yang terdengar merdu.

 _Sialan!_

Fon mengganti air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang ada di benaknya. Dia benar-benar mencapai batasnya.

Bertahun-tahun berada di sisi sang ilusionis, memperhatikannya, dia ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Membuat gadis itu sadar akan perasannya.

Mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkannya tadi siang, apakah di memiliki harapan? Ataukah ucapan itu hanya untuk menghindari Fernan?

Fon tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Mammon hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan dan saingan. Dia sering mengandalkan Fon jika memiliki masalah, tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak melihatnya sebagai pria. Dan hal itu karena sikapnya yang memang _gentleman_.

Luce dan Lal pernah bilang kalau sikap _gentleman_ Fon merupakan kerugian. Karena baik dan lembut terhadap siapapun, Mammon merasa sikap lembut Fon sudah seharusnya karena sifat dasarnya memang begitu. Tidak terlintas di benak sang ilusionis bahwa perhatian dan kelembutan yang ditunjukkan Fon terhadapnya adalah karena Fon tertarik kepadanya dalam konteks percintaan.

Fon merasa dia harus menunjukkan perasannya pada Mammon secepatnya. Tapi sebelumnya, dia harus menenangkan perasaannya sekarang. Sambil mematikan air, Fon mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk dan memakai celana panjangnya. Jika dia tidak menenangkan perasaannya, dia bisa bersikap gegabah dan melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Mammon.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Fon bersyukur bahwa hari sudah malam sehingga dia bisa mempersiapkan perasaannya dan berusaha menenangkan diri untuk besok.

Fon membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan membeku di tempat melihat Mammon di kasurnya sedang duduk di tepi kasur sambil memegang bantal kecil, lagi.

"Mammon?"

Mammon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Fon yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun bahkan walaupun Fon berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa datang ke kamarku?" Fon bertanya sambil melangkah mendekati Mammon.

Lagi, Mammon memilih membuang wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain dan tidak menjawab. Fon menghela napas pelan. Dia berdiri di depan Mammon dan melepaskan tudung kepala yang dipakai gadis itu ke belakang, membuat Mammon membulatkan matanya kaget dan memutar kepalanya menghadap Fon.

"Kau lupa perjanjian kita sebelumnya? Selama kita berdua di sini, kamu harus melepaskan tudung mu, Mammon," ucap Fon dengan senyum cerahnya.

Mammon mengigit bibirnya teringat perjanjian mereka sebelumnya. Dia merasa tidak nyaman wajahnya terekspos seperti ini, tapi dia juga tidak mau keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya paling aman itu. Kalau dia kembali ke kamarnya, Fernan pasti akan memintanya menemani dirinya.

"A-aku hanya menghindari Fernan saja, muu," gumam Mammon pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mammon, walaupun kamu menghindari Fernan, tidak seharusnya kau sembarangan masuk ke kamar laki-laki," ucap Fon dengan nada menasehati.

"Muu, memangnya kenapa? Ini kan hanya kamarmu," ucap Mammon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran dan mengangkat pandangannya.

Saat itu juga, Mammon merasakan napasnya tercekat melihat Fon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Tiba-tiba Fon mendekat perlahan, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Mammon, mengurung tubuh mungil itu.

"Hm, sepertinya kau perlu tahu apa yang terjadi kalau sembarangan masuk kamar laki-laki seperti ini, Mammon," ucap Fon dengan suara rendah, membuat Mammon merinding.

Dengan satu tangan, Fon mendorong tubuh Mammon hingga terbaring di atas kasur dengan mudah. Bantal kecil yang sejak tadi dipeluk olehnya hilang entah kemana. Fon merangkak ke atas tubuh Mammon. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala Mammon.

Mammon terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sambil menatap Fon yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya itu. Dia pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti ini sebelumnya. Ya. Kemarin malam, saat Fon mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam dan intens yang membuatnya takut.

Mammon masih terkejut dan tidak bisa bereaksi ketika merasakan sang ahli bela diri melumat bibir mungilnya. Matanya melebar karena kaget. Tiba-tiba dia merasa panik. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Fon yang kekar dan lebih besar darinya, sayangnya usaha itu sia-sia mengingat pria yang sedang menciumnya adalah ahli bela diri nomor satu di dunia, sedangkan kekuatan fisik dirinya sendiri berada di bawah rata-rata.

Sang ilusionis berusaha meronta, merasa takut karena merasa tidak mengenal pria di hadapannya yang sedang mencium bibirnya dengan penuh hasrat. Takut melihat manik hitam yang menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia memejamkan matanya.

Fon membulatkan matanya terkejut saat merasakan cairan hangat dan asin mengalir dari kelopak mata sang ilusionis yang terpejam erat. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap gadis yang berada di bawahnya masih memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar.

"Mammon, aku tidak pernah sekalipun benar-benar menganggpmu sebagai rekanku atau temanku,"

Mammon membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Fon yang berada di atasnya, menatap dengan tatapan lembut dan sedih yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Mammon sebelumnya, entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Ucapan Fon benar-benar membuat Mammon kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan tanpa disadarinya, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir.

Satu tangan Fon terangkat membelai rambut ungu Mammon dengan lembut dan perlahan, membuat Mammon merasakan desiran aneh di dadanya.

"Kau tahu, aku berada di sisimu bukan tanpa motif apapun. Setiap berada di sisimu aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu, menciummu, merasakan tubuhmu dalam dekapanku," ucap Fon dengan suara rendah yang membuat wajah Mammon memerah mendengarnya.

"Perasaan cintaku tidak semurni itu. Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang lain sebelumnya. Mendengar suara desahanmu, mencium bibir merahmu, memakan dirimu seutuhnya," ucap Fon dengan serius membuat Mammon meneguk ludah tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Fon menggenggam satu tangan Mammon dan menempelkan tangan gadis itu di dadanya. Mammon menahan napas saat tangannya menyentuh kulit Fon, merasakan panas tubuh dan detak jantung yang berdebar cepat. Tatapan Fon yang serius dan intens tetapi menyimpan kelembutan membuatnya merasa dadanya sendiri terasa penuh dan sesak.

"Inilah yang kurasakan setiap berada di dekatmu," ucap Fon dengan senyum sedih yang membuat Mammon ikut merasa sedih.

"Maaf membuatmu takut, kuharap kamu memikirkan baik-baik apa yang kukatakan," ucap Fon sambil menyeka sudut mata Mammon yang basah dengan telunjuknya sebelum beranjak menjauh dari Mammon, melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari genggamannya.

Fon mengambil kemejanya yang ada di kursi dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Mammon yang masih terbaring di atas kasur, berusaha mencerna seluruh kejadian yang dirasanya sangat cepat itu. Kejadian yang membuat perasaan dan pikirannya campur aduk.

Dia memperhatikan tangannya yang tadi menyentuh dada Fon, masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas panas tubuh dan cepatnya detak jantung Fon. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya itu di dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri sementara satu tangannya yang lain menyentuh bibirnya.

"Muu, dasar ahli bela diri sialan,"

XXXXX

DUAK

BRUKK

Sebuah pohon tumbang dengan sekali pukulan oleh Fon. Napasnya terengah, berusaha menenangkan diri atas apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian sebelumnya. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya ekspresi ketakuan Mammon saat dia mencium gadis itu paksa dan wajahnya yang dibasahi air mata.

Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan berada di sisinya, melindungi gadis itu agar tidak terluka atau merasa sedih. Padahal dia sudah menetapkan diri selama berada di sisi gadis itu, dia tidak keberatan dianggap sebagai teman.

Tapi, malah dia yang membuatnya menangis. Membuatnya takut. Kalau begini dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Fernan, tidak, dia lebih buruk dari laki-laki itu. Dia mengkhianati kepercayaan gadis itu.

Dia tidak menyesal mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi dia merasa bersalah membuat gadis itu ketakutan dan terluka. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Mengingat Mammon yang seakan semakin tanpa pertahanan saat berada di dekatnya membuatnya takut. Takut kalau sang ilusionis tidak menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki. Takut kalau rasionalitas miliknya hancur dan mengkhianati sang ilusionis lebih dari ini. Takut gadis itu terluka dan kecewa lebih dari saat ini.

Fon sadar keinginan untuk menyentuh Mammon semakin besar sejak kemarin malam. Saat sang ilusionis dengan sukarela meminta Fon menyentuhnya dan menandai dirinya. Menyerahkan dirinya yang tanpa pertahanan, tidak menyadari bahwa dia meminta tolong kepada orang yang salah.

Masih lebih baik kalau Mammon membencinya karena sikapnya. Tetapi, hal yang paling dikhawatirkan oleh Fon adalah gadis itu takut padanya. Itu hal paling buruk yang tidak diinginkan oleh Fon.

Fon mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia kembali berjalan lebih dalam ke hutan, menuju air terjun untuk melakukan meditasi. Dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya.

XXXXX

"Mohon maaf Tuan Fon, Tuan Fernan dan Tuan Gio. Tuan Mammon sedang tidak enak badan dan beristirahat di kamarnya. Hari ini dia tidak bisa mendampingi kalian. Sebagai gantinya, saya yang akan menemani tuan-tuan. Kalau ada yang dibutuhkan, tuan-tuan juga bebas meminta tolong kepada pelayan," ucap seorang laki-laki yang diketahui bawahan Mammon.

Fon, Fernan dan Gio sudah duduk di meja makan, menanti Mammon untuk sarapan saat bawahan Mammon masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sedang tidak enak badan? Apakah dia tidak apa-apa? Mungkin aku harus menjenguknya," ucap Fernan kepada Gio.

"Mohon maaf, tetapi Tuan Mammon meminta agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya hari ini selama dia beristirahat. Beliau berjanji keadaannya akan membaik dan akan kembali menemani tuan-tuan esok hari," ucap bawahan Mammon dengan sopan.

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali," ucap Fernan sambil menghela napas kecewa. "apa boleh buat, kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk hari ini,"

Begitu mereka selesai sarapan, Fernan dan Gio pergi ke perpustakaan, sedangkan Fon ke taman Varia. Dia duduk di dahan pohon besar yang menghadap ke kamar Mammon. Dia menatap jendela kamar Mammon yang tertutup tirai khawatir.

Dia baru kembali ke kamarnya subuh tadi dan melihat Mammon sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Tentu saja, mana mungkin dia masih berada di kamarnya setelah apa yang Fon lakukan dan katakan terhadapnya.

"Mammon," Fon menggumam lirih sambil menatap jendela kamar Mammon.

Sementara itu, Mammon yang sejak malam berada di kasurnya masih berada dalam posisi meringkuk di dalam selimut. Dia tidak bisa tidur sedikitpun sejak semalam karena apa yang dikatakan Fon.

Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh kejadian semalam dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan mengingat yang dilakukan Fon semalam. Sikapnya, tatapannya, suaranya, semuanya berbeda. Bukan sebagai partner atau rival seperti biasanya, tapi seorang laki-laki. Untuk pertama kalinya Mammon benar-benar merasa takut pada Fon.

Lalu, dia harus apa? Bagaimana dia harus bersikap dan berbicara pada Fon setelah ini? Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Muu, dasar ahli bela diri sialan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" gumamnya lirih berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang sejak semalam dia rasakan.

Tubuhnya merinding mengingat tatapan tajam dan sikap memaksa Fon semalam. Matanya terpejam berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut yang muncul.

"…kau seram," gumam Mammon lirih sebelum rasa lelah akibat pikiran dan perasaannya yang tidak menentu membuatnya terlelap.

XXXXX

"Nona Mammon, selamat pagi! Apakah anda sudah lebih baik?" Fernan menyapa Mammon dengan senyum lebar saat gadis itu memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi. Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, saya sudah baik-baik saja sekarang," ucap Mammon sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

Bohong. Mana mungkin baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar kurang tidur karena baru tidur kurang dari tiga jam sejak dua hari yang lalu. Setiap kali dia memejamkan mata, kejadian malam itu kembali terulang membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata.

Fon yang sejak tadi diam menatap Mammon dengan khawatir. Gadis itu tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia bisa melihat langkah Mammon yang terlihat tidak bertenaga walaupun disembunyikan dengan baik.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Sejak masuk ke dalam ruang makan, Mammon tidak melihat ke arahnya ataupun menyapanya sama sekali. Bahkan, gadis itu membuat jarak dengan dirinya.

Begitu selesai sarapan, seperti biasa Fernan meminta Mammon menemaninya. Kali ini mereka kembali berkeliling di taman Varia.

Kesal. Fon berusaha keras menahan rasa tidak sukanya saat melihat Fernan mendekati Mammon. Mammon yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak fokus seakan tidak menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Fernan yang semakin menipis.

"Mammon,"

Panggilan pelan dari Fon berhasil membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan lamunannya buyar. Melihat reaksi Mammon yang menjadi kaku, Fon hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menutupi perasaannya dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Langitnya terlihat mendung, lebih baik kita kembali ke mansion sebelum hujan," ucap Fon dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa kepada Mammon, Fernan dan Gio.

"Hmm, kau benar. Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di dalam," ucap Fernan sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah," Mammon segera menuntun mereka kembali ke mansion dalam diam.

XXXXX

"Mammon, aku ingin bicara,"

Suara Fon menggema di lorong yang sepi, membuat Mammon terlonjak kaget walaupun dia sudah menyadari keberadaan Fon sejak tadi.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Fernan dan Gio langsung pergi ke perpusatakaan dengan alasan ingin mengurus pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan dan meninggalkan Fon dan Mammon. Saat Mammon berjalan menuju kamarnya, Fon segera mengikutinya.

"M-muu, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," ucap Mammon tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, akibat dari kurang tidur dan kurang makan. Tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersandung. Saat dia mengira akan membentur lantai, Fon menangkapnya.

"Tidak!"

Mammon dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari Fon dan mundur beberapa langkah dengan posisi defensif. Tatapan matanya yang menunjukkan ketakutan membuat Fon terluka dan merasa bersalah. Melihat ekspresi Fon, Mammon menundukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya di depan dada, sedikit gemetar.

"Maaf," ucap Fon dengan suara lirih sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya, lalu membalikkan badannya pergi meninggalkan Mammon.

Fon tidak tega mendekati Mammon yang takut melihatnya dan disentuh olehnya. Bukannya kemajuan, yang ada malah kemunduran besar. Gadis itu takut padanya. Senyum getir menghiasi wajah Fon disertai rasa bersalah sambil beranjak menjauh dari tempat itu.

Masih bisa dirasakan olehnya tubuh Mammon yang tidak bertenaga dan gemetar. Salahnya kah?

Fon terduduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menatap kedua tangannya. Tidakkah dia bisa menyentuh Mammon lagi?

Giginya terkatup rapat menyesali kebodohan dirinya yang sudah membuat Mammon takut.

Drrt

Drrt

"Hm?"

Perhatian Fon teralihkan saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ya, halo. Ada apa? Hmm, baiklah. Tidak, saya akan kembali ke China sekarang juga,"

 _To be continue…_

XXXXX

Akhirnya, sudah mencapai setengah perjalanan dari story ini!

Rasa-rasanya tuh chapter ini angst gitu ya si Fon kayak ditolak, jadi sedih sendiri bacanya.

Untuk next story, saat ini hasilnya:

1\. Bel x Fem!Fran

2\. Reborn x Luce

3\. Bel x Haru

4\. Hibari x Haru

5\. Xanxus x Haru

6\. Xanxus x Chrome

7\. Fon x Fem! Mammon : 1

8\. Tsuna x Kyoko

9\. Mukuro x Chrome : 1

10\. Hibari x Chrome

11\. OC x … : 1

Btw klo mau OCX…. Tolong pilih nama karakternya yaa, biar nggak bingung.

Atau kalau mau yang lain boleh ditulis di kolom komentar

So, kritik, review dan sarannya di tunggu yaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Pairing: FonxFem!Mammon

Rating: M (for safety)

 **Shera-Than:** Sama-sama Shera-Than! Yah, Fon punya alasan sendiri ninggalin si Mammon, nnti ada kok alasannya di chapter ini. Hmm, nggak tau klo Gokudera tuh udah mikirnya sama Haru sih, mungkin karena itu ga pernah kepikiran yaa. Tapi akan dipertimbangkan, dan mungkin kalo jadi bakalan setelah LSIA, karena bikin 2 story dengan OC itu susah. MukuroXChrome juga sebenernya lumayan suka sih soalnya Chrome manis bangett! Sip, sip! Sudah mampir dan saya tinggalkan review kok! Semangat ya lanjutin ceritanya!

 **Orange Cielo :** Yess! FonMammon emang ga pernah bikin bosen! Emang keahlian author ini mempermainakan perasaan dan emosi pembaca #plak-ngaco. Emang paling seneng klo male chara sengsara di awal sih #sadis, tapi berakhir bahagia. Semoga terpuaskan dengan chapter ini yaa!

Please enjoy this story~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm, ada apa dengan Tuan Fon? Tumben sekali dia belum datang," Fernan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sudah lewat lima belas menit sejak jam sarapan mereka yang biasa, tetapi Fon belum juga datang.

"Tuan Fernan dan Tuan Gio, mari kita mulai saja sarapannya," ucap Mammon yang diikuti anggukan kepala kedua tamunya.

Mammon memakan sarapannya tanpa nafsu. Dia hanya makan beberapa suap sup yang di sediakan dan tidak menyentuh roti ataupun hidangan lainnya. Bahkan, dia mengabaikan susu strawberry kesukaannya dan mencuri pandang ke arah kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Sepanjang hari saat menemani Fernan, pikirannya berusaha mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Fon. Bahkan, hingga matahari terbenam dan makan malam selesai, sang ahli beladiri tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Rasa penasaran dan khawatir membuat Mammon menolak permintaan Fernan untuk menemaninya malam itu. Pikirannya selalu terbayang ekspresi terluka dan bersalah Fon.

Mammon memberanikan diri pergi ke kamar Fon. Tetapi dia ragu begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Fon. Tangannya terangkat, berniat membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya seperti biasa ketika teringat peringatan Fon.

" _Tidak seharusnya kau sembarangan masuk ke kamar laki-laki,"_

Mammon segera menarik tangannya takut. Dia tidak mau Fon marah padanya lagi. Akhirnya, dengan mengumpulkan keberanian dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

Tok

Tok

Tidak ada suara dari dalam. Apakah dia mandi seperti biasa? Setelah menunggu selama sekitar sepuluh menit, Mammon kembali mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengulangi hal itu sampai lima kali hingga akhirnya merasa ada yang aneh.

Dia mengumpulkan keberanian dan membuka pintu kamar itu yang tidak terkunci.

"Fo-Fon?" Mammon memanggil Fon pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang, Mammon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia mengamati kamar itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Aneh. Kasurnya terlihat rapih. Mammon melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak terdengar suara air atau apapun dari dalam. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat lantai dan dindingnya kering. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Mammon keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah cepat ke arah lemari pakaian di kamar itu. Dibukanya lemari itu dengan cepat.

 _Tidak ada_

Mammon melebarkan matanya saat melihat lemari itu kosong. Tidak ada koper berisi pakaian milik Fon. Tatapannya berubah menjadi kosong seperti perasaannya yang tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan.

Sejak kapan dia pergi? Apakah dia kembali ke China? Apakah dia pergi karena kejadian kemarin? Apakah ini salahnya?

Seketika berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di benak Mammon. Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan dia meninggalkan kamar Fon, saat tersadar dia sudah terduduk di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Pembohong. Kau bilang akan selalu ada di sisiku," gumamnya lirih.

Rasa lelah mental, fisik dan emosional membuatnya tidak dapat menahan rasa kantuk. Dia tertidur di depan pintu kamarnya.

XXXXX

Sudah tiga hari Fon tidak terlihat, sudah tiga hari juga Mammon terlihat tidak fokus dan hampir tidak makan sama sekali.

"Maaf, saya ingin pergi ke taman sebentar," ucap Mammon sambil beranjak pergi dari meja setelah makan malam.

Begitu Mammon pergi, ekspresi Fernan menjadi serius dan dia mengisyaratkan Gio mendekatinya.

"Kelihatannya Storm Arcobaleno itu sudah tidak ada di mansion ini lagi. Sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencanaku melihat kondisi Nona Mammon yang terlihat lemah," ucap Fernan dengan senyum liciknya yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Gio.

Sementara itu, Mammon duduk di dekat air mancur yang ada di taman belakang sambil menatap bintang. Matanya terpejam merasakan angin malam yang terasa dingin.

"Uhuk…uhuk…," Mammon terbatuk kecil merasakan tenggorokkannya terasa gatal.

Mammon menyentuh dahinya sesaat, merasakan kondisi tubuhnya yang memang tidak terasa sehat. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia masih ingin merasakan hembusan angin dan menatap langit malam untuk mengisi perasaannya yang terasa hampa.

"Nona Mammon, mohon maaf mengganggu waktu anda. Tuan Fernan menginginkan anda menemaninya malam ini," ucap Gio yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Mammon.

Awalnya Mammon berniat menolak, tapi dia teringat sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bersikap sepantasnya kepada klien nya itu. Akhirnya Mammon menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Gio ke kamar Fernan.

Pikirannya kosong saat mengikuti Gio. Tubuh dan kepalanya terasa berat. Mammon mengabaikan firasat tidak enaknya dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Fernan. Lagipula sejak kemarin dia sudah menggunakan ilusi agar penampilannya tetap terlihat normal walaupun dia tidak bisa menyamarkan batuknya.

"Nona Mammon, silahkan duduk," Fernan tersenyum lebar sambil memberi isyarat pada Gio yang segera menganggukkan kepala.

Gio menuju ke salah satu ruangan, mengambil dua gelas dan sebotol wine dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat Fernan dan Mammon duduk. Setelah menuangkan wine ke gelas, Gio pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Mammon dan Fernan berdua.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat?" Fernan berbasa-basi sambil menatap Mammon.

"Terima kasih perhatiannya, saya baik-baik saja," ucap Mammon singkat.

"Hmm, kelihatannya Tuan Fon tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini, apakah dia sedang pergi?"

Beruntung tudung yang dikenakan Mammon menutupi sebagian wajahnya sehingga Fernan tidak melihat ekspresi Mammon yang sesaat menjadi sedih.

"Dia ada urusan dan kembali ke Cina," ucap Mammon tanpa emosi.

"Hoo," Fernan tmenyeringai kecil, merasa penghalangnya sudah tidak ada dan rencananya dapat berjalan dengan baik.

"Silahkan diminum," Fernan mengangkat wine miliknya sambil memberikan gestur kepada Mammon untuk ikut mengangkat gelasnya.

Jujur saja, karena merasa kondisi badannya sedang tidak baik, Mammon tidak ingin menyentuh alkohol. Tetapi dia tidak bisa bersikap tidak sopan begitu terhadap tamu. Dengan terpaksa Mammon mengambil gelas di hadapannya dan bersulang dengan Fernan.

Saat dia meminum beberapa teguk, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berat.

Prak

Gelas wine yang dipegang Mammon terjatuh ke atas meja dan menumpahkan isinya. Mammon menatap laki-laki di hadapannya tajam.

"Kau memasukkan sesuatu," ucap Mammon dengan suara menggeram sambil memegang kepalanya.

Fernan menyeringai sambil berdiri dan mendekati Mammon.

"Nona Mammon, saya hanya berusaha membantumu. Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat beberapa hari ini, makanya saya berusaha menghibur anda," ucap Fernan dengan suara rendah sambil menggendong Mammon yang masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat.

"Jangan sentuh, turunkan!" Mammon berusaha mendorong Fernan dengan tubuhnya yang terasa lemah.

Mammon merutuki dirinya yang lengah, tidak menyadari ada obat di dalam minumannya. Biasanya dia selalu waspada dan dapat mengetahui makanan dan minuman yang diberi obat, tapi tidak kali ini. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

"Tentu, sayang," Fernan berbisik di telinga Mammon dengan nada sensual, membuat Mammon bergidik jijik.

Fernan meletakkan Mammon di kasurnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya, membuat Mammon panik walaupun dia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Nah, aku selalu penasaran dengan wajahmu. Kudengar kecantikanmu dapat membuat lelaki manapun terpesona, bagaikan Aphrodite," ucap Fernan sambil meraih tudung Mammon.

Mammon membulatkan matanya dan bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang berani menyebarkan gosip seperti itu. Walaupun tubuhnya tidak bertenaga, tapi tangannya berusaha mendorong Fernan, melepaskan diri dari laki-laki itu.

"Hmm, tanganmu ini mengganggu juga ya," Fernan mengernyitkan dahinya dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Mammon dengan satu tangan.

"Lepaskan!" Mammon mendesis tajam, berusaha menghindari tangan laki-laki itu yang berusaha membuka tudungnya.

Walaupun begitu, usahanya percuma karena Fernan berhasil membuka tudung Mammon. Untungnya walaupun fisiknya melemah dia masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan ilusinya. Dia membuat tudung kabut sehingga wajahnya tetap tidak terlihat oleh Fernan.

"Kau keras kepala juga ya," ucap Fernan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya saat tidak bisa melihat wajah Mammon. "tidak masalah, aku akan melakukan hal lain," ucap Fernan sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Satu tangannya yang bebas melepas jubah milik Mammon, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan. Mammon terlonjak saat kancing kemejanya mulai dibuka. Dia berusaha meronta, menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Lepas kau brengsek!" makian Mammon tidak didengarkan oleh Fernan.

Usaha Mammon sia-sia, genggaman laki-laki itu malah mengerat dan membuat tangannya sakit. Kakinya juga ditindih oleh tubuh pria itu sehingga tidak dapat bergerak. Dia memaki dalam hati mengingat Fantasma yang entah kenapa sejak tadi tidak terlihat. Padahal saat masuk ke ruangan itu kodok itu tadi bertengger di bahunya.

"Hmm? Apa ini?" Fernan mengerutkan dahinya melihat lebam di leher Mammon." _kiss mark_ dari kekasihmu?" Fernan mendengus tidak suka dan menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat leher Mammon yang memiliki bercak merah.

Mammon terlonjak kaget saat merasakan bahunya dijilat oleh Fernan. Menjijikan.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku akan membuatkan tanda baru untukmu," ucap laki-laki itu di telinga Mammon membuat Mammon mengernyit jijik.

Mata Mammon membulat saat merasakan gigi tajam laki-laki itu menghujam bagian antara bahu dan lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan darah keluar dari bagian itu.

' _Psikopat sialan!'_ batin Mammon sambil menahan rasa sakit di bahunya dan pusing di kepalanya.

Sementara sibuk menciumi leher Mammon, satu tangannya yang bebas melepaskan boots dan celana panjang milik gadis itu.

Mammon berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan kakinya, yang sia-sia. Tubuhnya semakin berat karena obat, yang di duga obat pelumpuh, dicampurkan ke minumannya. Biasanya dia bisa mentoleransi obat tidur dan obat pelumpuh dosis besar sekalipun, tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya tidak baik, dia tidak bisa mentoleransi obat itu.

"Ukh…Fon," Mammon memejamkan matanya erat sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat bibirnya berdarah.

Saat Fernan berhasil melepaskan sepatu boots dan celana panjang Mammon, Mammon merasa takut dan jijik. Dia merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya. Bahkan, dia merasa sebentar lagi dia tidak bisa mempertahankan ilusi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Ahli bela diri sialan…kau janji…," Mammon menggumam pelan dengan putus asa saat tangan Fernan meraba pingganggnya

PRANGG

WUSH

DUAGH

"Ugh…,"

Mammon yang sejak tadi memejamkan mata membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara gaduh dan merasakan berat yang menindih tubuhnya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"F-Fon," Mammon menatap sang pria Asia dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Fon berdiri tidak jauh dari Fernan yang sepertinya terkena serangan Fon dan terpental ke dinding dengan keras, terbukti dari bercak darah yang terdapat di dinding. Kaca jendela berserakan di lantai ruangan itu.

Fernan yang merasakan tulang rusuk dan bahunya patah saat terpental berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Fon walaupun lehernya terasa sakit dan dia bisa merasakan darah di kepalanya menetes dari pelipis.

Aura membunuh yang kuat terpancar dari sang pemuda Asia. Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi dingin dan mencekam. Tidak ada senyum di wajah pemuda itu. Ekspresinya mengeras dengan tatapan tajam yang sangat menusuk. Andaikan tatapan bisa membunuh, Fernan pasti sudah mati.

Fernan hanya bisa gemetar di tempatnya dengan wajah pucat melihat ekspresi dan aura yang dipancarkan Fon, ditambah dirinya terluka parah hanya dengan satu serangan dari pemuda itu. Saat Fon melangkah mendekati pemuda itu pikirannya teralihkan.

"Croak!"

"Uuk!"

Fantasma dan Lichi yang bertengger di bahunya menarik rambut dan kerah pakaian pria itu, menunjuk ke hal yang lebih penting dari Fernan. Beruntung posisinya membelakangi Mammon dan suasana di sana gelap sehingga Mammon tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini. Ekspresinya pasti bisa membuat gadis itu semakin ketakutan.

Fon menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya, berusaha menenangkan diri, setelah itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah Mammon yang memperhatikannya.

Saat sudah berada di dekat gadis itu, Fon mati-matian menahan ekspresi wajahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak membunuh laki-laki yang saat ini sedang meringkuk ketakutan di belakangnya.

Kedua tangan Mammon menggenggam bagian tengah bajunya, terlihat kemeja hitam panjang yang biasa dia gunakan kancingnya terbuka seluruhnya, tidak hanya itu celana panjang dan sepatu boots gadis itu juga barada di lantai. Ditambah dengan tubuh gadis itu yang gemetar.

"Mammon kau-,"

Plak

Saat Fon mendekat dan berniat menyentuh Mammon, gadis itu tersentak, menampik tangan Fon dan memundurkan tubuhnya ketakutan.

"Croak!" Fantasma segera meloncat ke pangkuan Mammon, berusaha menyadarkan majikannya yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Fantasma," Mammon menggumam sambil meraih kodok di hadapannya dengan satu tangan.

"Mammon, ini aku," Fon berusaha mempertahankan nada lembut dan ramahnya agar tidak membuat gadis itu takut.

Mammon takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Fon.

"Fantasma tadi memanggilku kesini saat aku baru kembali dari Cina," ucap Fon dengan senyumnya dan mengulurkan satu tangannya.

Perlahan dan ragu, Mammon membalas uluran tangan itu. Fon tersenyum lega. Dia mengambil jubah Mammon yang ada di lantai dan menutupi tubuh gadis yang masih gemetar itu dengan jubahnya, lalu menggendong Mammon. Mammon sendiri sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berontak, ditambah dia masih merasa takut karena kejadian tadi.

Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Fon berhenti. Sedikit ditekannya kepala Mammon ke dadanya, agar gadis itu tidak melihat ekspresinya.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan dirimu dihadapanku atau Mammon lagi. Aku dapat dengan mudah menghancurkanmu dan Famiglia mu, seorang diri," ucap Fon dengan tatapan tajamnya sekali lagi.

Fernan tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Kesadaran laki-laki itu hilang saat langkah kaki Fon sudah tak terdengar lagi.

XXXXX

Mammon tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ekspresi Fon. Dia hanya diam menunduk sepanjang perjalanan Fon menggendongnya ke kamarnya.

Begitu mereka sudah sampai di kamar Mammon, Lichi dan Fantasma melompat ke meja di ruangan itu, membiarkan kedua majikan mereka.

Fon duduk menyamping di kasur Mammon, menyingkirkan jubah yang menutupi tubuh Mammon dan berniat membaringkan gadis itu di kasur ketika Mammon malah menggenggam bagian depan bajunya erat.

"Mammon?" Fon mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Mammon, dengan wajah masih tertutup ilusi, yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk melihat ke arah Fon.

Fon menyadari tubuh Mammon yang masih gemetar dan memutuskan membiarkan Mammon berada di pelukannya sampai gadis itu tenang.

"Mammon, tubuhmu panas, apa kau demam? Bisa tolong kau singkirkan ilusimu?" Fon bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Mmm,"

Fon mengamati ilusi Mammon yang perlahan menghilang dan melihat wajah gadis itu terlilhat merah. Dia menempalkan tangannya di dahi Mammon dan merasakan panas tubuh Mammon cukup tinggi.

"Apakah ini alasan kamu tidak bisa melawan Fernan?"

Mammon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Obat…di wine..," gumam Mammon dengan suara pelan.

Walau hanya berupa bisikan dan bukan kata-kata yang jelas, Fon mendengarnya dengan baik. Dia dapat menyimpulkan kejadian tadi dengan cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras untuk sesaat karena laki-laki itu berani memberikan obat seperti itu kepada Mammon yang sakit.

"Umm, Mammon, apakah kau bisa mengancingkan kemejamu terlebih dahulu?" Fon bertanya dengan sopan.

Mammon mengangkat pandangannya yang sedikit kosong dan terlihat tidak fokus untuk pertama kalinya dan menatap Fon. Matanya lalu mengarah pada kemejanya yang terbuka, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam kedua sisi kemejanya kini menggenggam erat pakaian Fon.

"Oh,"

Mammon lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Fon dan berusaha mengancingkan pakaiannya. Tangannya terasa lemah dan bergetar, tidak bisa memasukkan satu kancing pun. Melihat Mammon yang kesulitan, Fon akhirnya menawarkan membantunya.

"Mammon, kelihatannya pengaruh obat itu masih ada. Mau kubantu?" Fon menawarkan diri yang dibalas anggukan lemah dari Mammon.

Fon berusaha tidak melihat ke arah dada Mammon yang terekspos, membungkukkan badannya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas kancing kemeja Mammon dan gerakannya berhenti saat memegang satu sisi kemeja gadis itu, melihat ada darah, lebih tepatnya bekas gigitan tepat dimana Fon memberikan _kiss mark_ pada Mammon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Mammon, apa _dia_ melakukan hal ini?" Fon bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Jemarinya menyentuh luka di antara bahu dan leher Mammon, membuat gadis itu meringis sedikit, merasakan perih yang sempat terlupakan.

"U-um," Mammon mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk, entah kenapa merasa takut mendengar suara Fon.

"Dasar bodoh!" Fon membentak Mammon dengan suara keras, tidak hanya membuat Lichi dan Fantasma yang hampir tertidur meloncat, tetapi juga membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. "sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke kamar laki-laki sembarangan!" ucap Fon dengan nada yang masih meninggi.

"M-muu..ma-hiks…ma..af,"

Mendengar suara Mammon yang mencicit ketakutan, serta tubuhnya yang bergetar dan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya membuat Fon tersadar kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Fon merutuki dirinya yang segera diserang perasaan bersalah. Mammon sedang sakit dan baru mengalami hal buruk, dia malah memarahi gadis yang mental dan fisiknya sedang lemah itu.

"Ma-Mammon,"

Panggilan dari Fon malah membuat gadis itu berusaha membulatkan tubuhnya, berusaha membenamkan tubuh kecilnya yang gemetar dan isak tangis tertahan. Gadis itu takut. Lagi.

Mulut Fon terasa kering melihat keadaan Mammon karena perbuatannya. Dia membuat gadis itu menangis dan takut lagi.

"Ma..af,"

Terdengar suara kecil dan lemah di antara isak tangis yang tertahan itu. Suara tercekat yang dipaksakan keluar, membuat yang mendengar merasa hatinya hancur.

Fon segera menarik lembut Mammon ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung kecil itu agar tenang dengan satu tangan melingkari tubuhnya

"Maaf, aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Aku melampiaskan amarahku padamu karena merasa kesal tidak bisa melindungi dirimu," ucap Fon lembut dengan penuh rasa menyesal.

"Maaf aku malah membuatmu menangis seperti ini padahal aku berjanji untuk melindungimu dan berada di sisimu," ucap Fon lembut.

"Maaf," ucap Fon berulang-ulang dengan lembut dan perlahan hingga tangis Mammon perlahan berhenti.

"M-muu, kau se-seram," ucap Mammon setelah tangisannya berhenti, tinggal napasnya yang belum teratur.

Fon melepaskan tubuh Mammon dari pelukannya, tapi masih membiarkan gadis itu di pangkuannya dengan posisi sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan begitu lagi," ucap Fon dengan senyum menyesal sambil menyeka air mata di wajah Mammon dengan jarinya.

Dipandangnya lekat wajah Mammon dan melihat bibirnya berdarah. Berusaha menahan emosinya, Fon mengusap lembut bibir Mammon.

"Ini juga karena laki-laki itu?" tanya Fon khawatir yang dibalas gelengan cepat.

"A-aku menggigitnya," ucap Mammon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mampu menatap Fon yang masih mengelus lembut bibirnya.

"Hmm,"

Tatapan Fon melembut. Dia merasa lega karena laki-laki itu tidak mencium Mammon _nya._

Entah kenapa Mammon merasa malu, seperti ada sengatan listrik dari bibirnya yang membuat kepalanya makin pusing dan tubuhnya terasa panas. Oh, bukan. Dia memang demam.

Kepala Mammon terkulai lemas di dada Fon karena kelelahan, perlahan-lahan kesadarannya menghilang.

"Mammon?"

Merasakan napas Mammon yang bergerak teratur dan gadis itu yang sejak tadi diam membuat Fon khawatir. Dia mengubah posisi Mammon kembali seperti semula dan melihat mata gadis itu terpejam.

Fon menghela napas lega dan membaringkan Mammon di kasur setelah mengancingkan kemeja gadis itu. Ketika berniat pergi, tangan Mammon menggenggam pakaian Fon, membuatnya berhenti.

"Ja..ngan…pergi," Mammon menggumam pelan dalam tidurnya, membuat Fon menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Karena melihat reaksi Mammon yang takut saat berada di dekatnya, dia pikir lebih baik mereka menjaga jarak dan tidak bertemu terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak mau melihat Mammon yang gemetar dan terlihat waspada setiap saat bersamanya. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Fon sedih. Tetapi sekarang dia sangat menyesal meninggalkannya.

Fon melepaskan genggaman Mammon di pakaiannya dengan lembut, lalu mencium tangan Mammon.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Fon sambil mengelus kepala Mammon dengan lembut.

Begitu keluar dari kamar Mammon, Fon langsung menuju dapur dan melihat koki sedang menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk sarapan esok pagi.

"Ah, Tuan Fon, selamat malam," koki itu langsung menyapa Fon saat melihat pria itu di dapur.

"Maaf, boleh saya minta obat untuk demam?"

"Baiklah, saya ambilkan. Apakah Tuan Fon tidak terlihat beberapa hari ini karena demam?" Koki itu bertanya sambil mengambil obat di lemari.

"Ah, tidak saya ada urusan dan baru kembali. Obat itu untuk Mammon,"

"Eh, untuk Tuan Mammon? Apakah Tuan sakit karena jarang makan ya?" koki itu menggumam pelan yang terdengar oleh Fon.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya sudah dua hari Tuan Mammon tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, mungkin itu sebabnya dia sakit. Sebenarnya sudah tiga hari ini Tuan Mammon terkadang tidak fokus, mengabaikan Tuan Fernan dan entah kenapa tidak bersemangat,"

Fon terdiam mendengar perkataan koki itu.

" _Ja..ngan…pergi,"_

Apakah itu karena dia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun?

"Um, maaf, apakah saya boleh menggunakan bahan masakan di sini?" Fon tersenyum ramah kepada Koki yang segera mempersilahkan Fon.

Begitu Koki itu pergi, Fon mulai membuat bubur untuk Mammon.

XXXXX

Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang menyelimuti tubuhnya hilang, membuat Mammon bergerak dalam tidurnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan mengamati sekelilingnya lemah.

Kepala dan tubuhnya terasa berat, begitu juga dengan matanya. Mammon menyentuh matanya yang terasa panas dan juga sedikit basah. Dipaksanya tubuh itu untuk duduk, masih menatap kamarnya yang gelap.

"Fon," gumam Mammon pelan, merasa kesepian dan sedih.

Apakah Fon pergi lagi meninggalkannya? Karena dirinya membuat Fon marah?

"Hiks…,"

Fisik dan mentalnya yang lemah membuatnya tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mammon menangis membayangkan Fon meninggalkannya lagi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Fon.

Cklek

"Mammon, kau sudah bangun?"

Mammon langsung mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Fon yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya sambil membawa nampan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Fon bertanya dengan khawatir, segera meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Muu,"

Mammon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fon dan langsung memeluk laki-laki itu, membuat Fon kaget. Fon mengubah posisi mereka, menarik Mammon ke pangkuannya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Fon kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang masih menangis itu.

"Ku-kukira…kau kembali…ke Cina," gumam Mammon pelan, membuat Fon merasa ada yang

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan begini," ucap Fon menenangkan.

"Bohong," Mammon menggenggam baju Fon erat dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Kau benar, maaf. Aku meninggalkanmu kemarin,"

"Muu," Mammon tidak bisa menahan isakannya mendengar kata-kata Fon.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, aku janji," ucap Fon serius.

Mammon tidak menjawab, hanya saja tangisannya perlahan berhenti.

"Mammon, aku akan mengukur suhu badanmu. Kau harus makan dan minum obat," ucap Fon sambil meraih termometer di nampan dan memberikannya pada Mammon.

Fon mengubah posisi Mammon agar gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya dangan kepala bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, kudengar dari koki kau belum makan sejak kemarin," ucap Fon sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dan sendok.

"Muu," Mammon mengerutkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan begitu, kau harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh. Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak akan bisa menjalankan misi dan mengumpulkan uang," ucap Fon dengan lembut dan mulai menyuapi Mammon.

Mammon menatap sendok di hadapannya dan dengan terpaksa membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Fon menyuapinya. Fon tersenyum melihat Mammon yang walaupun terlihat terpaksa berusaha menelan buburnya.

Bubur yang tersisa masih lebih dari setengah, tetapi Mammon menolak untuk makan lagi sehingga Fon menyudahinya. Fon mengambil termometer yang diberikan pada Mammon dan melihat suhu badan Mammon yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau harus minum obat dan banyak istirahat," ucap Fon dengan khawatir dan perhatian sambil memberikan obat pada Mammon yang segera diminum olehnya.

Melihat Mammon yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak nyaman, Fon akhirnya bertanya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak tenang,"

"Muu, bajuku lengket," Mammon menatap Fon dengan dahi berkerut.

Yah, kemeja yang dipakai Mammon memang terlihat tidak nyaman untuk tidur ditambah kemejanya basah karena keringat. Bubur yang tadi dimakannya juga sempat jatuh di kemejanya.

"Hmm, kemejamu memang basah dan kotor. Lebih baik kau ganti baju," ucap Fon.

Fon menyenderkan tubuh Mammon di tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Mammon, lalu mengambil pakaian tidur milik Mammon setelah meminta izin pada pemiliknya. Dia segera menuju Mammon dan memberikan pakaian itu padanya. Saat berniat pergi dari kamar itu, Mammon menarik ujung pakaian Fon.

"Ada apa?" Fon bertanya dengan lembut.

"Gantikan,"

"Eh?"

Fon hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Mammon. Melihat tatapan sayu dan tidak fokus itu, juga suhu tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi memang tidak heran kalau gadis itu tidak punya tenaga untuk mengganti pakaian sendiri.

Fon menelan ludah, mengingat Varia sama sekali tidak mempekerjakan perempuan, kecuali Mammon. Genggaman yang memegang ujung bajunya melemah dan tangannya terjatuh di kasur. Tidak mungkin Mammon bisa mengganti pakaiannya sendiri.

"Ba-baiklah," Fon merasa suaranya serak saat mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan ragu dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mulai membuka kancing kemeja Mammon. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya untuk menutup matanya, tapi hal itu malah akan merepotkan. Saat sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemeja Mammon, Fon menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap luka di antara leher dan bahu Mammon.

Melihat Fon menatap luka di dekat lehernya, tanpa sadar tubuh Mammon kembali gemetar dan tangannya terkepal lemah.

"Ka-kau marah?" dengan takut dan suara serak, Mammon menyuarakan pertanyaannya sambil memandang Fon, berusaha melihat emosi sang ahli bela diri.

Fon mengangkat pandangannya dan baru menyadari tubuh Mammon yang gemetar, tangannya yang terkepal serta tatapan gadis itu yang berkaca-kaca takut.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. Luka ini, aku akan membersihkan darahnya," ucap Fon sambil mengambil handuk bersih dan air hangat yang tadi sudah disiapkannya untuk menyeka keringat Mammon.

"Mmmh,"

Fon hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar Mammon yang mendesah setiap kali tubuhnya diseka oleh handuk yang basah. Awalnya dia hanya berniat menyeka luka Mammon, tapi melihat keringat di tubuh gadis itu, akhirnya Fon memutuskan untuk menyeka keirngat di tubuhnya.

Merasa di ambang batas, Fon mengambil pakaian tidur Mammon dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Setelah itu Fon membaringkan Mammon kembali di tempat tidur.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Fon dengan senyum lembut sambil menyelimuti Mammon.

Saat Fon berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur, Mammon menarik pelan lengan baju Fon.

"Kau akan pergi?" Mammon bertanya dengan nada sedih dan ekspresi memelas yang membuat Fon berdebar.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur," ucap Fon sambil duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Mammon yang tadi menggenggam lengan bajunya.

Mammon tidak mengatakan apapun dan tetap menatap Fon.

"Ada apa?"

Mammon membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut dan sedikit mengintip saat Fon bertanya.

"Kau akan pergi lagi saat aku bangun," gumam Mammon sambil mengintip dari balik selimut.

' _Ma-manisnya!'_ Fon membatin sambil meletakkan satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, aku janji," ucap Fon setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

Mammon menatap Fon dengan tatapan kosong selama beberapa saat, lalu memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membuat jarak dengan Fon. Setelah itu Mammon mengangkat selimut di sisinya dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

"Umm, Mammon?" Fon menelan ludah melihat tatapan memelas Mammon.

"Kau harus menemaniku tidur, jadi kau tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun," ucap Mammon.

"Aku tidak bisa-," ucapan Fon berhenti melihat Mammon mulai memasang ekspresi sedih dan kecewa dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, terlihat sangat manis dan imut.

"Muu, kau tidak mau?" ucapnya dengan nada memelas yang membuat Fon tidak dapat menolak lagi.

"A-aku akan menemanimu," ucap Fon dengan nada pasrah, tidak kuasa menolak sikap manis dan imut Mammon yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Fon masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring menghadap Mammon. Mammon segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Fon begitu laki-laki itu berbaring dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada Fon sambil menghela napas lega, membuat sang pria Asia itu berdebar.

"Ma-Mammon,"

"Muu?"

Mammon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Fon dengan senyum manis yang malah membuat Fon kehilangan kata-kata. Fon meneguk ludah dan melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan kepala Mammon, lalu kembali membenamkan kepala Mammon di dada nya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri yang sudah memerah.

Sejak pertama mengenalnya sampai saat ini, baru pertama kali dia melihat senyum Mammon yang sangat manis seperti itu. Fon bisa merasakan Mammon yang bergerak dengan bingung di pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu," ucap Fon untuk menenangkan Mammon.

Tidak lama setelah Fon mengatakan hal itu, Mammon tertidur sambil menggenggam bagian depan baju Fon, seakan tidak ingin pria itu pergi dari sisinya.

"Ah, kalau seperti ini, aku bisa salah paham," gumam Fon sambil tersenyum kecil.

Satu tangannya terangkat, mengelus lembut pipi putih dan pucat itu. Fon mencium puncak kepala Mammon yang tertidur dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi,"

 _To be continued…._

XXXXX

Yeayy udah mendekati akhir!

1 chapter terakhir menyambut _White Day_!

Di sini Mammon nya manja karena lagi demam, jadi maklumin aja ya klo OOC

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, kelambatan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Pairing: FonxFem!Mammon

Rating: M (for safety)

 **Shera-Than:** Makasih lho pujiannya, seneng banget bacanya! Sekali lagi, mungkin Shera-Than harus nyiapin jantung karena bakal di buat deg-degan di chapter ini #warning. Terima kasih kembali, Sacchan jarang nulis review sih jadi seadanya gituu. Iya, Gio dan Fernan OC buatan Sacchan. LSIA bakalan update minggu ini dan untuk kisah Miyuki Dino mungkin akan agak lama karena mau selesaiin si Ririn dulu seengaknya. Oke, see you dan ini chapter terakhir, terima kasih supportnya sebulan ini!

 **Orange Cielo :** Yupp! Mammon yang manja karena demam emang paling imut! Yang nulis sampe fangirl sendiri ini bayangin Mammon dengan sikap manjanya. Lah, iya si Fon 'di ambang batas', bertahun-tahun dari pertama ketemu, jadi Arcobaleno sampe balik ke wujud asal si Mammon sikapnya jutek banget #cheersforFon. Siap! Terima kasih ya supportnya selama sebulan ini, klo nggak ada yang respon niatnya mau dihapus kemaren terus fokus LSIA aja. So, enjoy your last chapter!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Mammon sebelum membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemah dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Saat matanya terbuka dengan perlahan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah warna merah yang familiar.

Mammon baru menyadari tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan karena sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya, membuat Mammon mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Selamat pagi, Mammon," Fon memberikan senyum ramahnya yang biasa melihat gadis di dalam pelukannya sudah terbangun.

Ekspresi wajah Mammon berubah menjadi takut, lalu tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari tubuh Fon dengan sedikit gemetar. Kepalanya tertunduk menyadari usahanya percuma karena sepasang tangan yang menahan punggungnya.

"Ma-,"

Fon baru berniat memanggil nama gadis itu dengan bingung ketika tangan kecil gadis itu mendorong tubuhnya, berusaha memberi jarak dengan tangannya yang kecil dan gemetar.

Tatapan Fon meredup melihat sikap Mammon. Gadis itu takut padanya. Sepertinya dia tidak ingat dengan kejadian semalam.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Suara Fon terdengar dingin membuat Mammon tersentak. Dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Maaf,"

Suara yang penuh penyesalan itu berhasil membuat Mammon mengangkat tatapannya takut-takut. Rasa takut gadis itu hilang digantikan rasa bersalah saat melihat senyum pahit yang dipaksakan dan ekspresi terluka yang sangat jelas itu.

"Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membuatmu merasa takut dan menangis," ucap Fon sambil menyeka air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Mammon dengan ujung jemarinya tanpa disadari pemiliknya.

Tenggorokkan Mammon terasa tercekat dan dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat ekspresi Fon seperti itu.

Fon melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari tubuh Mammon, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit kehilangan karena lengan yang memberinya rasa aman dan nyaman itu mulai beranjak menjauhinya. Gadis itu teringat ketika melihat punggung yang beranjak menjauh darinya itu.

Ya, saat malam itu. Ketika ke esokan harinya laki-laki itu dan barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarnya. Ketika dia meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Muu…hiks,"

Isakan kecil meluncur dari gadis itu, membuat sang pria Asia yang sudah mencapai pintu segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis yang kini teruduk di atas kasur dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"Ma-Mammon, ada apa?" Fon bertanya dengan nada khawatir sambil berjalan cepat ke arah kasur.

Saat sudah di sisi tempat tidur Mammon, tangannya terangkat, berniat menyentuh gadis itu. Tetapi niat itu dibatalkannya, di tariknya lagi tangannya yang terkepal ke samping tubuhnya. Dia akhirnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Mammon dan kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Mammon tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Fon dengan sabar menunggu gadis itu berbicara.

"Apakah karena aku pergi?" Fon mengingat alasan Mammon menangis semalam.

Mammon terlihat tersentak dan isakannya berhenti, tetapi tetap tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Mammon, mungkin kau lupa tapi tadi malam aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun,"

Mammon menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah dan mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut, menatap Fon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh?"

Melihat reaksi Mammon, Fon menyimpulkan dia tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku telah melanggar janjiku sebelumnya, untuk melindungimu di sisimu. Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku lagi dan membuatmu bersedih," ucap Fon lembut.

Ucapan Fon membuat Mammon terdiam. Gadis itu merasa lega mendengar kata-kata Fon, tanpa sadar kepalanya menunduk dan senyuman kecil yang manis kembali terukir di bibirnya membuat Fon kembali berdebar, terbesit harapan di dadanya.

"Mammon, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Muu?"

Mammon menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, tapi menolak untuk menatap Fon.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau aku pergi? Bukankah kau marah, benci dan takut padaku?"

Mammon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Fon. _Kenapa?_. Dia menanyakan hal itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Memang, dia takut pada Fon karena apa yang telah dia lakukan, juga karena Fon marah padanya tapi dia tidak marah ataupun membenci sang ahli bela diri itu.

"A-aku tidak marah atau membencimu," Mammon menggumam dengan suara pelan yang tetap terdengar oleh Fon, membuat laki-laki itu kaget.

"Tapi kau takut padaku?" Fon kembali bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Ka-kau seram," Mammon menggenggam selimut di pangkuannya dengan tangan gemetar dan berbicara dengan lirih dan pelan, hampir tidak terdengar oleh Fon.

"Sa-saat malam itu, aku benar-benar takut padamu. Selain itu, kamu juga ma-marah karena kejadian tadi malam," ucap Mammon dengan suara tercekat.

Fon merasa sangat bersalah mendengar perkataan Mammon dan suaranya yang tercekat. Walaupun Mammon menundukkan kepalanya, Fon cukup yakin bahwa Mammon hampir menangis saat ini.

"Mammon, aku tidak marah padamu. Kejadian semalam, aku marah pada diriku yang sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, tetapi malah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu mengalami kejadian seperti itu. Maaf, aku melampiaskannya padamu," ucap Fon.

Mammon tidak mengatakan apapun, tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Fon bisa merasakan kegelisahan Mammon dari gestur tubuhnya. Gadis yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek itu sekarang terlihat sangat lemah dan rapuh, tanpa jubah dan tudung yang selalu menutupi dirinya.

Fon ingin melindunginya, memberikan rasa aman kepada gadis itu.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja, membuat Fon membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Mammon merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar pertanyaan Fon. Ragu untuk memperbolehkan sang Badai memeluknya. Dirinya masih merasa takut mengingat sikap Fon beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetapi, kalau mengingat pelukan pagi tadi, rasanya begitu nyaman dan menenangkan.

"Hanya sebentar saja, aku tidak akan bersikap kasar," lanjut Fon dengan nada membujuk.

Mammon akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Fon tersenyum lega dan mendekati gadis itu lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

' _Hanya sebentar saja,'_ batin Fon sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Mammon.

Fon dapat merasakan tubuh Mammon yang menegang, membuatnya tersenyum pahit. Takutkah? Sedihkah? Apakah berada di dalam pelukannya membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman?

' _Hangat_ ,' Mammon membatin.

Jujur saja, Mammon takut kalau Fon memeluknya dengan kasar seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi, Mammon bisa merasakan kalau Fon memeluknya dengan sangat hati-hati. Seperti memeluk sebuah harta yang rapuh dan berharga untuknya, membuat Mammon merasa aman dan nyaman.

Tubuhnya yang tadi kaku karena takut mulai menjadi rileks. Dia membiarkan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Fon, membiarkan kepalanya bersender di dada bidang laki-laki itu. Tangannya perlahan terangkat, menggenggam bagian depan baju laki-laki itu.

Fon sama sekali tidak menyangka saat Mammon membiarkan dirinya dipeluk. Dia berniat melepaskan pelukan itu saat tangan Mammon menggenggam bajunya, membuat Fon membatalkan niat nya dan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Sedikit dieratkan pelukannya, berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman untuk gadis di pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Fon dengan suara lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Fon sadar, sangat sadar bahwa saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal itu. Tapi dia ingin Mammon mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Fon melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Mammon dan memberikan sedikit jarak antara tubuh mereka. Dia lalu menatap Mammon dengan serius.

"Mammon, bolehkah aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu?" Fon bertanya dengan sangat serius, menatap dalam manik violet yang indah.

"A-aku tidak membencimu," Mammon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Fon, merasakan debaran di dadanya. "aku…tidak tahu,"

Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri.

Melihat Mammon yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa membuat Fon berusaha memutar otak untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Mammon. Kalau Mammon memang tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sendiri, dia akan membantu gadis itu untuk menyadarinya.

"Mammon, bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku memelukmu?" kali ini Fon mengubah pertanyaannya dan sikapnya, menjadi lembut dan ramah seperti biasanya.

Mendengar nada suara Fon yang lembut seperti biasanya membuat Mammon kembali mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat senyum ramah Fon yang membuatnya lebih tenang. Tentu saja, bisa-bisanya dirinya lupa kalau Mammon tidak suka di desak atau dipaksa.

"Muu, hangat dan nyaman," ucap Mammon pelan, dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi.

"Apakah kau tidak suka jika aku menyentuhmu?" Fon kembali bertanya.

"Ti-tidak juga,"

"Bagaimana kalau laki-laki lain menyentuhmu?"

"Muu, kau tahu aku tidak suka disentuh orang lain," Mammon mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jawaban Mammon membuat Fon tersenyum lebar, ada secercah harapan walaupun Mammon tidak menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku bertanya, kenapa kau tidak ingin aku marah padamu atau pergi meninggalkanmu?" Fon kembali melemparkan pertanyaan dengan tenang, menyembunyikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

 _Kenapa?_

Mammon terdiam memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Fon. Dia tidak ingin Fon marah padanya karena dia sangat menakutkan. Apakah hanya itu alasannya? Bukan, dia tidak ingin Fon membencinya. Kenapa? Hal itu membuatnya sedih. Sedih?

Mammon mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Fon yang menatapnya lembut, membuatnya jantungnya berdebar.

' _Ti-tidak mungkin!'_ Mammon membatin di dalam hati.

Gadis itu membenamkan kembali wajahnya di dada Fon, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Mammon ada apa? Wajahmu merah, sepertinya demam mu naik lagi. Kau harus istirahat! Apa karena terlalu memikirkan pertanyaan ku? Kau boleh lupakan-," Fon terlihat khawatir dan panik saat melihat wajah Mammon yang memerah.

"-mau,"

"Eh?"

"Muu, tidak mau lupakan," ucap Mammon pelan sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap Fon.

Fon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ekspresinya itu seakan mengatakan…

"Apakah aku boleh menganggap kalau itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku?"

"M-muu, sesukamu saja lah," ucap Mammon sambil membuang wajah, menolak menatap Fon.

"Muu!"

Mammon tidak menyangka Fon akan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mammon, aku mencintaimu, sungguh," ucap Fon dengan penuh perasaan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di surai violet Mammon.

Tangan Mammon perlahan terangkat, membalas pelukan itu dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

Merasakan Mammon yang membalas pelukannya membuat Fon hampir tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, dia sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka dengan satu tangannya tetap melingkar di punggung Mammon dan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang dagu gadis itu, mengangkatnya perlahan. Mammon hanya terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan Fon.

Saat wajah Fon mendekati wajahnya, tanpa sadar dia memejamkan matanya erat dengan sedikit tersentak. Fon menghentikan gerakannya dan tersenyum kecil dengan rasa bersalah, lalu mencium dahi gadis itu lembut. Terlihat jelas kalau Mammon masih merasa takut dengan apa yang telah Fon lakukan padanya sebelumnya.

Mammon membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Fon tersenyum lembut padanya. Fon lalu mengangkat tangannya yang sebelumnya berada di dagu gadis itu, lalu mengusap kepala Mammon dengan sayang.

"Sudah saatnya kamu sarapan dan minum obat, sepertinya demammu sudah mulai turun. Aku akan membuatkan makan dan mengambil obat untukmu," ucap Fon sambil beranjak dari kasur.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik. Fon menolehkan kepalanya dan disambut dengan pemandangan yang sangat manis.

Mammon dengan wajah memerah dan mata sedikit basah karena demam menatap Fon dengan wajah memelas.

"Ce-cepat kembali, muu," gumam Mammon dengan suara pelan yang membuatnya semakin imut.

Fon merasakan tenggorokannya kering melihat sikap Mammon yang sangat imut. Dengan segera dia berhasil menguasai diri dan memilih untuk mengelus kepala Mammon dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja," ucapnya.

Fon lalu berjalan keluar kamar Mammon dan bersender di pintu begitu pintu kamar itu tertutup. Satu tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

' _Manisnya! Hampir saja aku lepas kendali!'_ Fon membatin sambil menenangkan dirinya.

Untuk saat ini dia harus menjaga sikap dan tingkah lakunya di sekitar Mammon. Walaupun Mammon menyukainya, bukan berarti dia bisa menyentuh gadis itu dengan bebas. Tentu saja, dia sudah membuat Mammon trauma.

XXXXX

"Mammon, aku juga menyiapkan susu stroberi untukmu," ucap Fon saat masuk ke dalam kamar Mammon sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan dan obat serta sekotak kecil susu stroberi.

Mammon sedang berbaring dan memejamkan matanya sampai Fon meletakkan nampan di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Mammon dan duduk di kursi. Mammon membuka matanya dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Mammon menerima nampan dari Fon dan memakan sarapannya selagi Fon menyiapkan obat untuknya. Begitu selesai makan dan minum obat, Mammon merasakan tubuhnya terasa lengket karena berkeringat. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei, Fon,"

"Hmm?" Fon yang sedang menuangkan air minum untuk Mammon menoleh sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan teko air di atas meja.

"Bajuku…siapa yang ganti?" Mammon menatap Fon dengan dahi berkerut.

Krak

Gagang teko air yang masih dipegang oleh Fon hancur seketika, untung sudah diletakkan di meja, kalau tidak pasti karpet di kamar Mammon sudah basah.

Senyum Fon berubah menjadi kaku yang segera disadari oleh Mammon.

"A-Ahli Bela Diri mesum!" Mammon berteriak dengan wajah merah sambil melemparkan bantal yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Fon.

"Tu-tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan!" melihat Mammon yang marah, Fon panik dan berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Mesum!"

Fon akhirnya berhasil menenangkan Mammon tidak lama kemudian karena demam Mammon yang baru turun membuat staminanya semakin berkurang.

XXXXX

"Ma-mammon,"

Fon menatap Mammon yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak merespon. Walaupun Fon sudah menjelaskan, Mammon tetap tidak terima Fon menyentuhnya dan melihat tubuhnya seenaknya. Memang, itu salahnya karena menyentuh Mammon yang tidak berdaya.

Fon menghela napas pasrah dan memutuskan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur sampai Mammon mau keluar.

Karena tidak mendengar suara Fon lagi, Mammon keluar dari selimut dan melihat Fon tertidur di kursi. Melihat Fon yang terlihat lelah membuat Mammon merasa sedikit bersalah. Dia sadar kalau Fon merawatnya semalaman.

Mammon perlahan menutupi tubuh Fon dengan selimut. Merasa tubuhnya lengket, dia berniat mandi karena demamnya sudah turun. Begitu selesai mandi, dia melihat Fon masih tertidur di kursinya. Perlahan-lahan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, Mammon mendekati Fon yang masih tertidur dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah sang pemuda Asia yang sedang terlelap.

Fon terlihat tenang, walaupun dia memang selalu tenang. Tangan Mammon terangkat, berniat menyentuh wajah sang Ahli Bela Diri ketika Fon mulai terbangun. Mammon menghentikan gerakannya melihat Fon menatapnya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat seketika melihat tatapan tajam Fon.

"Ma-maa-,"

Belum sempat Mammon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Fon menarik gadis itu hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya dan menggenggam erat tangan Mammon yang tadi masih terangkat.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak marah," ucap Fon lembut sambil menempelkan tangan Mammon ke wajahnya, membuat wajah Mammon menghangat. "rambutmu masih basah, nanti kau demam lagi. Sini, kubantu keringkan," ucap Fon.

Sebelum Mammon sempat merespon, begitu sadar dia sudah duduk di pangkuan Fon, membelakangi laki-laki itu, sementara handuk yang tadi ada di atas kepalanya sudah berpindah ke tangan laki-laki itu yang sekarang sibuk mengeringkan rambut Mammon.

Merasakan jemari Fon yang besar menyisir rambutnya dan menyentuh lehernya membuat Mammon merinding. Tubuh Fon juga terasa hangat. Tanpa sadar dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati jemari besar itu berada di rambutnya.

Fon tersenyum merasakan tubuh Mammon yang tadinya kaku menjadi lebih rileks. Melihat pipi putih itu memerah cukup membuat Fon senang.

XXXXX

Karena suhu tubuh Mammon sudah kembali normal, Fon kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan beristirahat. Mereka bertemu kembali saat makan malam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap, hanya pertanyaan Fon yang menanyakan kondisi Mammon sebelum makan malam saja yang ada. Selebihnya, mereka menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Fon berniat membiarkan Mammon beristirahat lebih banyak. Dia menyuruh gadis itu untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat sementara dirinya kembali ke kamarnya.

Melihat Fon yang pergi menjauhinya, Mammon merasa kesepian, tetapi berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dan kembali ke kamarnya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang. Dia mencoba membaca buku yang ada di kamarnya, tetapi tidak ada satu huruf pun yang masuk ke kepalanya.

Mengingat kondisinya sudah membaik, dia mengira-ngira apakah Fon akan kembali ke Cina besok? Atau lusa? Sepertinya dalam minggu ini laki-laki itu akan kembali ke Cina dan menyadari hal itu membuat Mammon merasa kesepian.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kembali bukunya di atas meja. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Fon.

XXXXX

Fon menikmati teh sambil menatap bulan di kamarnya setelah makan malam. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Mammon dan bersama dengan gadis itu. Tapi, mengingat Mammon baru sembuh membuat Fon berusaha menahan dirinya. Dia ingin Mammon kembali sehat secepatnya dan untuk itu dia membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

Fon bangkit dari kursinya dan tersnyum melihat Lichi tidur di sebuah keranjang di sudut meja. Dia memberikan kain dan menutupi sebagian tubuh monyet kecil itu perlahan.

"Hmm?"

Fon merasakan aura seseorang dari balik pintu. Dia menunggu ketukan pintu, panggilan atau apapun yang tidak kunjung ada. Dia mengenali aura itu dan hal itu yang membuatnya semakin heran. Fon berjalan perlahan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Dia melihat dengan jelas Mammon terlonjak kaget saat dia membuka pintunya.

"Ah, Mammon, ada apa?" Fon memberikan senyum ramahnya melihat Mammon di depan kamarnya.

Jujur saja, dia senang Mammon datang ke kamarnya.

Mammon terlihat mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Melihat Mammon yang sepertinya tidak berniat bicara, Fon menambahkan.

"Kenapa tidak kau ketuk pintunya atau masuk saja seperti sebelumnya?" Fon bertanya, masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Mammon terlihat menahan napas untuk sesaat, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan sikap tidak nyaman.

" _tidak seharusnya kau sembarangan masuk ke kamar laki-laki,"_

"Muu, tidak…tidak ada apa-apa. Aku kembali ke kamarku," ucap Mammon sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Tunggu,"

Fon yang menyadari sikap Mammon yang aneh menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu pelan.

"Kau sudah di sini, mau minum teh denganku?" Fon menunjukkan senyum ramahnya.

Mammon terdiam mendengar tawaran Fon. Dia ragu dan Fon menyadari tatapan gugup Mammon saat melihat ke dalam kamarnya.

" _tidak seharusnya kau sembarangan masuk ke kamar laki-laki,"_

Mana mungkin dia lupa. Dia yang mengatakan hal itu pada Mammon. Fon sadar kalau Mammon takut masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena apa yang pernah dikatakannya sebelumnya. Dua kali dia diserang saat masuk ke dalam kamar laki-laki, dan salah satunya adalah kamarnya.

Dia tidak menyesali mengatakan hal itu, tetapi kalau boleh jujur dia merasa bersalah membuat Mammon merasa seperti ini. Sekarang gadis itu malah takut masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ayo, masuk saja,"

Fon akhirnya menarik tangan Mammon ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Mammon tidak menolak dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Fon masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Duduk dulu saja di kasur, aku akan ambilkan teh untukmu," ucap Fon sambil berjalan menuju meja.

Dari ujung matanya, dia bisa melihat kalau Mammon berjalan perlahan dengan penuh keraguan menuju kasur. Dia terlihat menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling kamar, lalu duduk di tepi kasur dengan gerakan kaku.

Fon sedikit mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap Mammon yang mirip seperti anak kucing yang baru datang ke tempat yang asing. Menyadari Mammon tidak lagi merasa tenang dan aman saat bersamanya membuat Fon sedikit merasakan sakit di hatinya. Yah, itu konsekuensi dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Fon membawa teh miliknya dan milik Mammon dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Ini, silahkan," ucap Fon sambil memberikan secangkir teh pada Mammon sambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dan beberapa tegukan, Fon kembali bertanya pada Mammon.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah sebaiknya kau beristirahat?" Fon tersenyum sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur. "Ah, tentu saja aku senang kau mengunjungiku," tambah Fon cepat, tidak ingin Mammon salah mengira.

Melihat Mammon yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil memutar cangkir di tangannya, Fon menghela napas pelan. Dia lalu menarik pelan tudung Mammon hingga wajah gadis itu terlihat seluruhnya.

Mammon terlihat kaget untuk sesaat dan segera menolehkan kepalanya menatap Fon dengan kesal, tetapi melihat tatapan penuh arti yang mengingatkannya pada perjanjian mereka membuat Mammon mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mammon, kalau kau tidak minum, biar kutaruh di meja cangkirnya," ucap Fon yang diikuti anggukkan Mammon.

Mammon memberikan cangkir tehnya pada Fon dan kembali menunduk. Fon bisa melihat kegelisahan Mammon dan sikap tidak nyaman dari gadis itu, tapi memutuskan menunggu hingga gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

Fon menyadari kalau Mammon masih bersikap kaku dan terlihat tidak nyaman. Fon lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Mammon, lalu menarik gadis itu ke pangkuannya.

"Muu! A-Apa-,"

Merasakan Mammon yang gemetar saat berada di pelukannya, dia berusaha menenangkan Mammon.

"Ssh, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Biarkan seperti ini, ya?" ucap Fon dengan nada lembut sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut Mammon, menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga bersandar di dada bidang Fon.

Mendengar suara Fon yang lembut dan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhnya, Mammon percaya dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat rasa gelisah dan gugup gadis itu berkurang. Merasakan kegelisahan Mammon yang mulai berkurang membuat Fon tersenyum.

"Ka-Kau akan kembali ke Cina besok?" tanya Mammon sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bilang aku akan menemanimu kan? Aku akan ada di sini sampai setidaknya salah satu anggota Varia kembali. Lagipula, kemarin aku kembali ke China karena I-pin demam tinggi. Setelah kubuatkan obat tradisional demamnya langsung turun dan dia sudah sangat bersemangat pergi ke markas Vongola untuk bermain dengan Lambo kemarin. Makanya setelah mengantar I-pin ke tempat Tsuna aku kembali ke sini secepat mungkin," ucap Fon.

"Begitu ya," gumam Mammon sambil menghela napas lega dan tersenyum kecil.

Satu hal yang tidak disadari oleh Mammon adalah cermin yang berada di pintu lemari yang terletak di seberang samping tempat tidur. Fon yang sejak tadi berusaha mengamati ekspresi Mammon melalui cermin tentu saja melihat senyum manis yang terukir di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Ma-Mammon, apakah kamu merasa kesepian kalau aku kembali ke Cina?" Fon menanyakan hal itu dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Melihat ekspresi manis Mammon benar-benar menguji dirinya.

"Muu, ap-tidak! Aku tidak merasa kesepian hanya karena kamu kembali ke negara asalmu itu!" Mammon membalas dengan bantahan dan wajah memerah malu karena tebakan Fon tepat.

"Hmm, sungguh? Tidak sedikit pun? Aku selalu merindukanmu lho kalau kita berpisah," ucap Fon di belakang telinga Mammon, membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Muu, ka-kalau begitu, mungkin…sedikit," gumam Mammon dengan suara yang makin lama makin pelan.

Fon benar-benar tidak tahan ingin melihat wajah gadis itu dan melumat bibir mungil milik Mammon.

"Mammon,"

"Muu?"

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Tubuh Mammon seketika menjadi tegang. Fon tahu, kemungkinan Mammon masih teringat dengan tindakannya yang sebelumnya sangat kasar, tetapi dia sudah tidak tahan. Fon mengubah posisi duduk Mammon yang sebelumnya menghadap depan menjadi menyamping.

Fon menyentuh pipi Mammon, membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan jantung yang berdegup tidak karuan.

Kalau boleh jujur, mengingat ciuman kasar Fon sebelumnya, Mammon ingin menolak saat itu juga. Dia masih merasa takut. Tapi, dia juga tidak mau melihat ekspresi terluka Fon dari penolakannya.

"Kau takut?" Fon bertanya dengan suara yang dalam, membuat Mammon meneguk ludah.

"Se-sedikit," gumam Mammon dengan suara lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Fon yang berada di wajahnya.

Mendengar jawaban jujur dari Mammon membuat Fon tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat kasar," ucap Fon lembut sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir mungil dihadapannya.

Satu tangan Fon melingkari punggung Mammon, menahan saat gadis itu tersentak dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang terasa kasar dan menyakitkan, ciuman Fon terasa lembut. Perlahan, Mammon memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Fon mendorong tubuhnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Mammon melingkarkan tangannya di belakang kepala Fon, menyentuh rambut sang ahli bela diri itu dengan jarinya yang lentik.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman itu. Mammon tidak mampu menatap Fon dan menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Fon terus menatap Mammon dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam.

"Masih merasa takut?" Fon bertanya sambil menarik kepala Mammon ke dadanya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Ti-tidak," gumam Mammon pelan.

"Baguslah," ucap Fon sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu, sekalian saja," lanjutnya.

Mammon tidak paham maksud dari ucapan Fon, tetapi belum sempat dia menanyakannya, Fon sudah membaringkannya di atas kasur dan dengan cepat berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Fo-Fon?" Mammon menatap Fon dengan takut.

Teringat dengan kejadian sebelumnya, tanpa sadar air mata mulai mengumpul di kelopaknya.

"Ssh, aku tidak akan berbuat kasar," ucap Fon lembut, tetapi tangannya dengan cepat membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja Mammon, membuat gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Ini, aku tidak suka," ucap Fon dengan senyum yang terlihat menakutkan.

Mammon melihat bagian yang ditunjuk oleh Fon. Bekas gigitan dari si psikopat Fernan di antara bahu dan lehernya. Wajah Mammon memucat seketika dan dia menutupi luka itu dengan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Mammon kembali gemetar, Fon menyentuh tangan Mammon satu persatu dengan tangannya dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka. Perlahan Mammon membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Fon yang tersenyum ke arahnya, dia membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Mammon sambil tersenyum seduktif, senyuman yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Mammon.

"Kau, milikku Mammon. Milikku. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang memberikan tanda di tubuhmu ini," ucap Fon dengan nada tenang yang entah kenapa terdengar berbahaya dan sangat posesif.

Mammon merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar suara Fon yang terdengar lebih dalam dan berat itu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Fon menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan memposisikannya diantara bahu dan leher Mammon, lalu mencium lembut luka yang dibut Fernan sebelum mulai menjilatinya.

"Uh-hmm,mmh,"

Mammon tidak bisa menahan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, membuat Fon semakin menikmati kegiatannya. Suara Mammon yang tidak pernah di dengar oleh siapa pun, ekspresi Mammmon yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh siapa pun. Sekarang, Fon menikmati semua itu, pikirnya. Milik _nya._

Fon menghisap pelan bekas luka itu, membuat dahi Mammon sedikit mengernyit karena terasa sedikit sakit. Tapi dia tidak meminta Fon untuk berhenti. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan sulit berpikir.

"Fo-Fonn...," Mammon mendesah dengan napas terputus-putus merasakan Fon mulai menggigiti bagian luka itu.

Fon menelan ludah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang begitu menggoda. Dia mencium bekas luka yang baru kembali dibuatnya lembut dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap Mammon.

Wajah memerah dengan bibir berwarna kemerahan serta mata berkaca-kaca. Fon menyeringai kecil dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium dahi dan mata Mammon yang telah tergenang air mata sejak tadi. Diciumnya lembut Mammon sebelum melepas sepatu Mammon dan mengangkat tubuh itu ke tengah-tengah kasur.

"Muu?" Mammon menatap Fon dengan pandangan bertanya saat Fon memasukkan Mammon ke dalam selimut dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Fon sambil melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Mammon dan menarik gadis itu agar lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Begitu kepala Mammon menyentuh dada bidang Fon, dia menggumam pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Berada di pelukan Fon terasa nyaman.

Fon tersenyum melihat Mammon membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Mammon masih belum sehat. Mendengar Mammon memanggil namanya tadi membuat Fon ingin melakukan lebih. Mammon masih merasa takut. Dia akan bersabar dan menunggu hingga Mammon siap menerimanya.

Diciumnya lembut pucuk kepala Mammon sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat tidur, illusionis ku," gumam Fon pelan.

XXXXX

 _Happy White Day!_

Akhirnya, setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun, Fon berhasil mendapatkan Mammon #yeayy!

Entah kenapa suka banget sama duo Arcobaleno ini!Apalagi yang pas di buku bagian Mammon ngomel-ngomel curcol kesel sama Fon pas berantem, itu mukanya Fon lucu bangett!

Tampangnya yang 'Oh, aku nggak sadar,' itu bikin Mammon tambah bete sih -_-

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk **Orange Cielo** dan **Shera-Than** yang senantiasa setia mendukung fancfic ini sampe akhir! Klo nggak ada yang tertarik niatnya udah mau dihapus T.T

Untuk yang penasaran, Gio dan Fernan itu OC buatan Sacchan.

Untuk saat ini akan fokus ke LSIA dulu baru lanjut ke fanfic lain!

Please Review!


End file.
